The Painted Veil
by vadeti
Summary: AU: Ambientado en Londres y Shanghái de 1925. Una mujer que aprenderá a amar a un hombre solo por su bondad. Una infidelidad que será castigada en el fin del mundo. Una tragedia que dará el verdadero significado de la palabra "amor" PP/HP
1. El Comienzo

Hola a todas y Feliz 2011!

La historia, antes que nada, será un short fic y está ya terminada, tiene cinco capitulos; así que no demoraré en actualizar (sé que tengo otra historia que no he concluido más que por no querer por no poder). Este es un AU (Alternative Universe) que está ambientado en Londres, pero sobre todo en Shanghái, entres los años 1925 y 1930. La idea original es de la película The Painted Veil (Al otro lado del mundo) en donde participan Edward Norton y Naomi Watts..y que yo he usado para hacer un Pansy Parkinsson/Harry Potter. Si no la han visto se las recomiendo. La misma película tiene una banda sonora, que la he usado para poder escribir el fic, y la pueden encontrar en Youtube, bajo el nombre de la película. He transncrito algunos de los diálogos de la película, los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada.

Para que ya no me digan que latosa soy (jeje). Solo darle las gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY** ...Qué haría si no la tuviera a ella y sus críticas constructivas. Gracias mujer =)

Ahora sí, sin más...espero que lo disfruten y que merezca un review

Gracias

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**El Comienzo**_

Es irónico como el aislamiento del mundo y la presión de una calamidad, hacen que te enamores de la virtud de un hombre, sólo por lo bueno que es. Es anecdótico la forma en que tu visión de una persona cambia, tus sentimientos se trasforman, tu vida da un giro de 360 grados.

Mi vida, antes de ello, no era de una perfección absoluta, pero tampoco estaba mal. Era una niña mimada, engreída hasta grado sumo, y enamorada de una perspectiva de la vida que obviamente no tendría mediante un matrimonio arreglado. Pero todo eso se esfumó, como se esfuman las fantasías de los niños cuando se hacen adultos; y tuve que llegar al otro lado del mundo para darme cuenta del significado de amar realmente y sin ilusiones tontas, amar en profundidad. Tuve que ver la muerte cerca para aprender a valorar a un hombre que me amó desde el primer momento.

Quizás la toma de mis decisiones se debió a mi inexperiencia en la vida, o a mi engreimiento; ya sea de una u otra forma, no puedo defenderme en aquello para justificar lo que hice o dejé de hacer. Engañé, fui infiel y desleal. No estoy pidiendo comprensión por mis actos, sé que al fin y al cabo, mi infidelidad lo dañó en sobremanera y me hizo pagar por cada una de las veces que lo engañé. Pero a mi favor, debo decir que me sentía como un gorrioncillo en libertad que se ve obligado a enjaularse por necesidad. Sí, necesidad más no amor, no en un principio.

Mi necesidad era imperante, y aparentemente fácil de solucionar. Mi madre, y alejarme de ella, eran mi objetivo principal. Marie Parkinson era una de las mujeres más hermosas y afamadas de la sociedad londinense de aquellos años; y junto a mi padre, Richard Parkinson, formaban una de las parejas más envidiadas de la ciudad. Sus fiestas eran de por si conocidas y esperadas, y nadie dejaba de asistir, siendo un lujo ser invitado a una de ellas.

No era desconocida mi alergia a casarme mediante un contrato realizado por mis padres; mi ilusión y mi mayor deseo, era vivir la pasión del amor, lo irreal de la ilusión. Lo quería y lo tendría, o eso había creído yo. El destino y el azar de la vida, me demostrarían todo lo contrario, y me darían sendas bofetadas en pleno rostro para que me diera cuenta de la realidad. En esa realidad, Scorpius, fue en la que apareció tu padre.

Conocía a tu padre hacía muchos años atrás; sus padres, Lily y James Potter, eran íntimos de los míos, y nuestras visitas mutuas eran muy frecuentes. Harry, como se llamaba tu padre, era un muchacho callado, observador y apuesto, no había duda de que lo era. Pero con el paso del tiempo, su presencia me era aburrida, y luego de algunos años se fue a Oxford a estudiar Medicina. No hacía mucho tiempo que había vuelto, y mis padres ansiaban un matrimonio con los Potter desde que yo tenía uso de razón; mi madre no dejaba de recordarme las virtudes de Harry, y las ventajas de aquel matrimonio.

-_Pansy_?

-_Dime madre_ –respondí con hastío, mientras tocaba el piano, una de mis pocas aficiones.

-_Harry ha regresado a Londres querida. Y aunque no se quedará mucho, quería invitarlo a la fiesta del viernes._

-_Si tú lo deseas, no veo porque deba interponerme o decir que no al asunto. Además, no es Lily muy amiga tuya _–respondí groseramente, y es que el asunto me colmaba.

-_Niña estúpida, acaso no te da cuenta que los años pasan, hasta cuando pretendes vivir bajo el techo de tus padres_ –me espetó con toda la cólera y el veneno que sólo mi madre podía guardar para mí.- _Serás la acompañante de Harry en la fiesta del viernes, y más te vale que seas diligente con él _–y terminado aquello, se levantó con elegancia, y salió de la sala de música.

Seguí tocando una pieza de Bach, una de las que más me gustaban, y me concentré en la música, para dejar que mi ira se viera liberada a través de ella. No había nada que hacer, me terminaría casando con Harry Potter tarde o temprano.

El día de la fiesta llegó, y como de costumbre, mi presencia era requerida por mis padres antes de que los invitados llegaran. Yo era una de las atracciones principales de aquellas fiestas, lo sabía, y me gustaba. Amaba ser el centro de la atención, que me pidieran bailar conmigo durante toda la noche, que escucharán atentamente cuando tenía que tocar alguna pieza. Sí, adoraba que el mundo me observará, amaba ser aquel punto fijo que es necesario para que la Tierra girase.

-_Hoy, formalizaremos tu compromiso con Harry James Potter_ –me comunicó mi padre, mientras se preparaba un whisky para él y para mi madre, que estaba sentaba en uno de los sillones, bella y etérea como siempre.

-_Algo más que necesite saber_ –respondí alterada y furiosa.

-_Sí…_ -dijo, y por un momento vi pena en sus ojos.- _Se casarán en dos meses. Harry ha recibido un puesto en la embajada de Shanghái. Viajarán luego de la luna de miel, y se asentarán ahí._

No miento, si digo que fue una de las peores noticas, que en esa etapa de mi vida, tuve que escuchar. El sólo pensar que me alejarían de todo lo que conocía me hacía estremecerme.

Salí de aquella sala sin decir más, y me enrumbé a mi cuarto a llorar a solas mi desgracia. A mitad de camino, recordé que estaba ya maquillada y lista para la fiesta de esa noche, y las ganas de llorar y la frustración pasó momentáneamente. Ante todo era una Parkinson, la imagen estaba ante todo. Mi imagen estaba ante todo. Yo sabía lo bella que era, me lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, y sabía que mi belleza era comercializable para mis padres; pero en el fondo, mi corazón deseaba un amor pasional y de otro mundo. Era una niña tonta, y me convertí en una mujer tonta, llena de deseos e ilusiones banales.

A pesar de todo, sabía que por más que me resistiera al asunto, eso sólo atrasaría las cosas, pero tarde o temprano se darían. Al mal paso darle prisa, me decía mi abuela. Como la extrañaba. Así que en ese pasillo solitario de la mansión Parkinson, tomé la resolución de aceptar de buen agrado el matrimonio, aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario. Creo que en ese preciso momento empezó mi engaño, mi infidelidad.

En la fiesta las cosas se dieron como se debían dar. Fui amable y repartí sonrisas a todos, toqué el piano y bailé con cuanto joven me lo requirió; hasta el momento en que llegaron los Potter. Harry y sus padres se presentaron antes de medianoche; su llegada movió todos los hilos que se habían tejido para la esperada declaración, como cuando las tuercas del reloj se mueven para que este funcione. La farsa iba a empezar, y tenía que ser totalmente convincente, algo que para mí, no era ningún problema.

-_Señores, permítanme su atención por un momento_ –dijo mi padre, alzando a penas la voz. Al instante todas las miradas estaban al frente, donde se encontraban mi padre y mi madre.-_ Por favor señores Potter, si pudieran acompañarnos_ -Lily y James fueron al frente con mis padres, derrochando carisma y sonrisas.- _Esta noche es especial para todos nosotros, ya que al fin nuestras dos familias se unirán en una sola _–los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros dos, que estábamos cerca al piano que acababa de terminar de tocar.- _Para nosotros es un total agrado anunciar el compromiso y posterior matrimonio de nuestros hijos Harry y Pansy_ –la gente rompió en aplausos y todas las copas resonaron en aquel salón, haciendo un anticipo de lo que sería el brindis.

En ese momento, Harry me tomó de la mano, y me dirigió hacia el centro de salón, donde se arrodilló y me pidió ser su esposa. En los pocos segundos en que me demoré en contestar, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente. La posibilidad de decir que no, la posibilidad de decir que sí. Luego volteé a observar a mis padres, pero sobre todo a mi madre. Yo sabía perfectamente que quien había insistido hasta el cansancio para que me casara con Harry había sido mi madre, si por mi padre fuera, sería siempre la niña de sus ojos. Fue cuando vi los ojos de mi madre, en donde tomé la resolución definitiva de decir que sí, y llevar a cuestas conmigo un matrimonio sin amor, una vida sin pasión.

Las semanas que sucedieron a la fiesta, a penas las recuerdo. Solo tengo miles de imágenes que se suceden una a la otra, un cúmulo de sentimientos y agotamiento por todo lo que se hizo en menos de 20 días. Nos casamos al mes de arreglado el compromiso, y salimos de luna de miel a Venecia, y otros lugares de Europa que no conocía, y que me apetecía conocer ante de aislarme en China; un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, no sabía el idioma, no entendía la cultura.

Al llegar a Shanghái, nos alojamos en un hotel que sirvió de primera vivienda, mientras la casa que Harry había pedido en el barrio que se encontraba cerca a la Embajada, y en donde vivían casi la mayoría de diplomáticos, doctores y personalidades en general ligados todos a Inglaterra, le era entregada. Fue en ese hotel, en donde Harry me hizo el amor en repetidas oportunidades; en ninguna de ellas sentí algo intenso, o alguna otra sensación que me diera a entender que amaba a ese hombre. Simplemente actuaba para satisfacer a mi esposo; era una autómata que fingía para la tranquilidad de Harry. Y así era desdichada, completamente desdichada.

Luego de dos semanas, la casa le fue entregada a Harry, y por primera vez me acostumbraba a ser llamada Señora Potter. Los primeros días en la nueva casa eran agitados, y si bien no era una mujer enamorada, el trajín de todos los días me mantenía activa y contenta. Harry iba a la Embajada desde la mañana, y trabajaba arduamente en el laboratorio de Bacteriología –la cual era la especialidad que había seguido en Oxford, y por la cual le habían dado el cargo en China-, y ya no regresaba hasta finalizar la tarde. En cambio yo, me dediqué a organizar la casa, ordenar que prepararan la cena y diversas cosas que sabía que toda Señora debía hacer; pero con el paso de las semanas, el aburrimiento se hizo presente, y mis días no eran tan activos como antes, ni yo estaba tan contenta como antes.

En cada tanto salíamos a comer fuera, a invitaciones de otras familias o a paseos por la Ciudad Prohibida, todo un espectáculo digno de verse. Pero como pasaron las semanas y los meses, mi estancia en Shanghái se hacía cada vez más aburrida, y Harry no pretendía cambiar la situación. Fue en ese contexto que una noche, al llegar Harry de la Embajada, me comunicó en la cena que los Malfoy (Draco y Astoria, recién llegado de Londres), nos invitaban a una celebración en dos noches.

-_Querida…_ -empezó él a conversar en medio de la sala, mientras tomaba una copa de brandy y yo observaba el aguacero fuera.- _Los Malfoy, Draco y su esposa Astoria, acaban de llegar a Shanghái, y nos han invitado a una cena el viernes por la noche. ¿Te apetece ir?_ –preguntó dándome la deferencia por aceptar o declinar la invitación.

-_¿Astoria?… ¿Astoria Greengrass? _–pregunté, al menos yo la conocía con aquel nombre. Una mujer antipática y muchísimo más engreída que mi persona. Era hija de uno de los socios de mi padre, y ella junto a su hermana Daphne, habían conseguido casarse gracias a las generosas dotes que su padre otorgaba a los muy afortunados maridos. La verdad sea dicha, no la soportaba en absoluto, y la recordaba como una niña flacucha, enfermiza y con falta de gracia para cualquier cosa.

-_Sí. Creo que ese era su nombre de soltera, ahora es Astoria Malfoy_ –comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- _Malfoy es el vicecónsul que reemplazará a Kingsley Shacklebolt._

-_Era absolutamente desagradable en Londres, ahora lo será más ya que está casada con el vicecónsul _–repliqué con hastío. Supuse que la familia de ella le habría comprado el puesto a su marido. Hice una mueca de desdén.

-_Bueno, si no deseas ir no hay problema_ –respondió él al ver mi mueca, y levantó nuevamente el periódico para proseguir con su lectura.- _Solo pensé que te gustaría ver el espectáculo…_

_

* * *

_

En cuatro día tendrán el segundo capitulo.

Gracias por leer

Vale


	2. Draco Malfoy

Hola!

Hello, Ni hao, Bonjour, Ciao, y demás idiomas en los que hablan todos mis admiradores (jaja si lo siento se me zafo un tornillo de la cabeza).

Aquí llega el segundo capitulo esperado de The Painted Veil. Como prometí justo a los cuatro días (está vez si que fui precisa). A todos los que se han pasado a leer muchas gracias, que lindo hubiera sido un review (ya sé, está bien no debo reclamar reviews jiji).

Como ya saben los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada.

De nuevo gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias.

***rogándo al borde de las lágrimas: Dale sí, un review, aunque sea un howler sii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**Draco Malfoy  
**_

El viernes por la noche, me enfundé en uno de los pocos vestidos que había comprado en China. Era de una seda hermosa, de color verde olivo, y que tenía destellos en negro cuando la luz le daba directamente; y que con lo blanco de mi piel y el azabache de mi cabello, me daba un aire místico y absolutamente seductor. Era justo lo que estaba buscando, brillar aquella noche.

Harry había dejado entrever, el día en que me dió la invitación de los Malfoy, que parte de la fiesta era una función de la famosa Opera de Pekín*, uno de los mayores espectáculos de Shanghái por aquellas épocas. Yo, totalmente maravillada, acepté ir. Nunca me imaginé que aquella decisión, traería funestas consecuencias en mi vida y en la de Harry.

Al bajar, Harry me esperaba en el recibidor. Era un hombre apuesto, no lo puedo negar. Sus ojos verdes,como dos esmeraldas, eran totalmente cautivadores y se vislumbrada el amor y deseo que sentía por su esposa, por mí. Su porte era atlético, con un excelente gusto para vestir, y ese cabello ligeramente indomable, sería la delicia de cualquier mujer. Yo observaba la belleza de mi marido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no sentía por él ni la mínima pizca de ese deseo o de amor. Quizás no se entendería mi visión, pero yo anhelaba más de la vida, era una ilusa romántica.

Al llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, los anfitriones nos dieron la bienvenida, y fue en ese preciso momento en que conocí a Draco Malfoy. Draco era un hombre demasiado atractivo para ser verdad, y no sólo eso, si no que había algo en él que me llamaba a mirarlo, a desearlo como no había deseado antes en este mundo. Cuando tomó mi mano para depositar un beso en el dorso, mi cuerpo se estremeció totalmente, y una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de mi columna en una milésima de segundo.

Harry y yo nos sentamos en la mesa principal, ya que Draco deseaba entablar una conversación con Harry acerca de los recientes brotes de Cólera en el sur del país, y cómo aquello afectaba a las inversiones de los empresarios ingleses. A mí, nada de eso me era de interés, sólo lo era el saber que lo tendría junto a mí el resto de la noche. Pero no fue hasta la función de la Opera, en que Draco se dirigió a mí. Nuestra disposición en la mesa, nos había dejado sentados uno al lado del otro, y a nuestras respectivas parejas a los costados.

No podía entender nada de lo que se decía en aquella función, pero estaba maravillada con los trajes y la expresión de los rostros de cada uno de los actores. Era tan intenso, que por un momento me olvidé de todo lo que había a mi alrededor, y me concentré en lo atrapante y seductora que era aquella música oriental que acompañaba a la actuación desgarradora.

_-¿Estás disfrutando la función?_ –preguntó Draco, con aquella sedosa y seductora voz tan cerca de mi oído que me estremecí involuntariamente, él solo sonrió de lado.

-_S… sí_ –dije, recobrando la compostura.- _Jamás había visto nada parecido, es realmente conmovedor._

-_Lo es. En la Opera China, cada movimiento y cada gesto tienen un significado diferente. Ves como se lleva aquel pedazo de tela al rostro_ –justo en ese momento, el actor se llevaba un pedazo de seda azul al rostro, y yo quedé maravillada viéndolo.- _Está lamentándose su desgracia. Ella ha sido vendida como esclava lejos de su familia, del lugar donde vivía. Está llorando por la muchacha alegre y jovial que una vez fue, y por la mujer solitaria en que se ha convertido. Llora porque está condenada a una vida de desesperación y monotonía_ –mientras él hablaba, mi vista estaba fija en el personaje que hacía los ademanes de llorar, y sentí como mis ojos querían desahogar la cantidad de lágrimas contenidas que se habían acumulado todo ese tiempo.-_Llora por el amor que jamás sentirá y por el que nunca dará_ -Draco terminó de hablar, y no pude más que voltear a verlo. Sus palabras habían hecho mella en mi persona, y sentía un cúmulo de emociones con sólo mirar sus ojos grises. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de besarlo y probar la vida eterna de sus labios.

-_Es cierto que eso es lo que dice_ – susurré, tragando en espeso al sentir la garganta seca, y entrecerré los ojos para que no se notarán mis lágrimas traicioneras.

-_No lo sé querida. No hablo tan bien el chino_ –y sonrió. Nos miramos fijamente en el momento en que la función terminaba. Nos reímos juntos, y nuestras risas se vieron camufladas por los aplausos. Fue en ese preciso momento en que me enamoré de Draco, y supe que él también se había enamorado de mí. Fue algo inevitable, espontáneo y tan fuerte, que no lo podía reprimir en ninguna forma, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Luego de esa noche, mi relación con Harry se enfrió por completo, y solo convivíamos lo justo y necesario para que no sospechara; que tonta había sido en ese momento, al pensar que mi marido no se daría cuenta de nada. Draco y yo, al inicio con temor, habíamos concertado encuentros en diversos lugares, y luego al ver que mi marido no sospechaba nada, y que estaba toda la tarde en la Embajada, Draco venía a la residencia que compartía con Harry, y en aquel cuarto que era de mi exclusivo uso, me hacía el amor como nadie lo había hecho antes. Él era pasional, y me hacia arder en su misma pasión y quemarme gustosa en ella. Cuando Draco me tenía en sus brazos y me hacía vibrar, el mundo dejaba de existir para mí, y lo único que importaba era el sentimiento de haber encontrado mi libertad.

Para mí, Draco era adictivo. Jamás había dependido tanto de una persona como lo hacía de él, a tal grado de repetirle mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo tan feliz que me hacía con el solo hecho de que me tuviera abrazada. Fue, en uno de aquellos momentos, después de haber hecho el amor, en que en mis arranques de sinceridad, le pedí que me dijera si yo lo hacía feliz como él me hacía a mí.

-_Draco _–susurré muy despacio cerca de su cuello, mientras volvía a besarlo y a encender la pasión que solo unos momentos atrás había llegado a su punto álgido.- _eres acaso tan feliz como yo lo soy_ –pregunté, y sentí que se estremeció por un segundo.

-_Claro que lo soy querida_ –me dijo, tomando mi rostro con dulzura y besándome con tanta pasión que creí que explotaría. En ese momento escuché un ruido fuera, y me envaré inmediatamente, sintiendo el temor de ser encontrados.

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?_ –pregunté con el miedo a flor de piel, incorporándome rápidamente. Draco no pudo contestar, ya que en ese mismo momento, la manija de la puerta se movía. Me abracé fuertemente a él, que también se había incorporado junto a mí. El momento se me hizo eterno, y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda y mi frente, esperando el momento en que la puerta se abriera.

Pero la puerta no llegó a abrirse, y la manija regreso a su sitio con la misma lentitud con la que se había movido. Mi corazón, que parecía que se hubiera detenido, volvió a latir con una fuerza única, que me llevó a colocar una mano sobre mi pecho para sosegarlo.

_-¿Crees que haya sido Harry?_ –susurré, aún insegura de que afuera no hubiera nadie. Y me levanté a colocarme la bata de seda que descansaba en el respaldar de la silla del tocador.

-_No creo, y si hubiera sido así, ten por seguro que ya hubiera abierto la puerta –_me contestó, regalándome de aquellas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban, y que le daban un aire arrogante y pretencioso, pero era mi arrogante pretencioso, y le amaba.- _Además querida, de todas maneras no le convendría hacer un escándalo de ésto _–se levantó de la cama, y se empezó a vestir.

-_Te has puesto a pensar sólo por un segundo que mi marido está enamorado de mí_ –le dije en un arranque de miedo y desesperación. Draco no dijo nada, solo me quedó mirando por un segundo, fijamente.

_-Porque tengo la certeza de que dirás algo horrible _–le dije, acercándome a él, pidiéndole de una forma silenciosa que me abrazara.

-_Sólo iba a decir que a veces las mujeres, creen que los hombres las amamos más de lo que decimos_ –respondió, abrazándome y dándome un beso en el cuello.

-_Entonces debo suponer que tú no me amas_ –en el momento en que las palabras salieron automáticamente de expelidas por mis labios, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Draco me quedó observando fijamente, y tomó mi rostro tiernamente entre sus manos.

-_No entiendo por qué habrías de dudar que te amo_ –y diciendo esto, me besó como no me había besado antes, y abrazó mi cuerpo como si fuera el último bote salvavidas en medio de una tormenta_.- Te ha gustado mi regalo_ –preguntó, desviando el tema, y mirando mi mano derecha, donde estaba el anillo de oro blanco y esmeraldas que me había regalado no hacía mucho.

-_Claro que me gusta_ –respondí, y para reforzar mis palabras, lo besé con profunda pasión.

Aquella tarde, volvimos a hacer el amor antes de que él se fuera. No había motivo para preocuparme, pero me sentía demasiado ansiosa por la pronta llegada de Harry. Así que para poder calmarme un poco, decidí tocar algo en el piano. Antes de salir, de la habitación, recordé que aún llevaba en anillo de esmeraldas en el dedo; lo coloqué en una cadena de plata lo suficientemente larga para que lo cubriera mi ropa de miradas extrañas y de preguntas incómodas, sobre todo las de mi marido. Al salir, en una de las mesillas cerca a la puerta, habían dejado un paquete dirigido a mí. Lo tomé y fui bajando las escaleras en busca de Hassan, el ama de llaves. Una corazonada me decía que había sido Harry quien había dejado aquel paquete en la puerta de mi dormitorio, y quería saber a qué hora había sido aquello.

_-¡Hassan! -_llamé, y a los pocos segundos se apareció nuestra ama de llaves.- _¿Quién ha dejado esto en la puerta de mi habitación?_ –pregunté enseñando lo que llevaba en la mano.

-_El doctor Potter, señora_ –respondió Hassan, y yo sentí como la sangre escapaba de mi rostro y mis manos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente. Una cosa era que yo no amara a mi esposo, pero no quería hacerle daño. Por sobre todas las cosas, yo sabía que Harry era un hombre bueno, y me dolía herirle; pero estaba enamorada, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

_-¿Está bien señora?_ –preguntó Hassan al verme tan descompuesta, y no tuve fuerzas para darle una respuesta. Le moví afirmativamente la cabeza, y la dejé parada, mientras iba al salón a ver de quién era el paquete.

Al abrirlo una nota de mi padre cayó en mi regazo. Sólo tenía escrito dos palabras: "_**Te extraño**_". Dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, y las limpié rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano. Al sacar todo el papel del envoltorio, me di con la sorpresa de que era una grabación de los Gnossiennes de Erik Satie**, una de las piezas para piano que más me gustaban. Sin esperar un segundo, puse el disco en el gramófono***. Automáticamente, empezó a reproducirse el Gnossienne N° 1****. Dejé de pensar mientras la música llenaba toda la estancia. El miedo que había sentido segundos antes, desaparecía lentamente, y la angustia pasaba a ser regocijo infinito. No me importaba nada en ese momento, más del hecho de saber que Draco me amaba. Creía ingenuamente que con ese pensamiento en mente, podía hacerle frente a todo lo que me sucediera de ahí en adelante. Que tonta había sido.

* * *

N/A

* La Opera de Pekín no se refiere al lugar, sino que es un tipo de Opera como la Occidental pero mucho más profunda (o ese es mi punto de vista). Cada movimiento, gesto o modulación de la voz de los actores es muy significativo. Combina canto, acrobacias y la actuación propiamente dicha.

** Era un pianista y compositor francés al que le tengo mucho aprecio, porque una persona a la que quiero mucho, me enseñó a escucharlo. Es famoso por sus Gymnopédies, pero a mí me gustan mucho sus Gnossienne.

*** El gramófono era un instrumento que grababa y reproducia sonidos de discos planos (parecidos a los longplay o discos de vinil...caray que vieja soy si solo yo me acuerdo de ellos), que era de uso común desde 1890 hasta 1980..aunque no lo crean

**** El Gnossienne 1 lo pueden encontrar aquí:http:/ www. /watch? v=RyFhsG8Ip4E &translated=1

Nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Gracias Totales

Vale


	3. La Verdad

Hola!

Niños y niñas. Señores y Señoras. Pasen, pasen a leer esta trágica historia...Pasen y no se arrepentirán (Jeje lo siento, tengo complejo de presentadora de circo..por cierto lean o próximamente vean **Water for Elephant**...donde aparece Robert Patinsson, pero tiene como co-estrella a Reese Whitherspoon. Si es como el libro, que es de Sara Gruen...será una maravillosa película...es de un veterinario que se une a un circo y se enamora de la mujer del dueño...son una SPOILERAAA! deténganme...jajaja ya ya a lo nuestro mejor)

Aquí llega el tercer capitulo esperadísmo de The Painted Veil (como me hago la propaganda jeje). Dije Sábado y el Sábado lo estoy colgando. Por cierto, no les molesta que sean un poco más de cinco capitulos no? jeje me extendí un poco, mi mente loca y desvariadora no la controlo yo chicas, ustedes entenderán.

Bueno, ahora si tenemos reviews y alerts, y todo. Así, que antes que nada, agradecer sinceramente a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, y sobre todo para las que me dejaron sus opiniones..y ellas son tan tan tan:**Lilis** (Es un Pansy/Draco pero necesitaba a un persona que fuera el malo de la película y al rubio le tengo ganas así que tú entenderás mi debilidad..pero es un Pansy/Harry jeje), **The darkness princess** (Uhh me gusta tu nickname ^^), **Lilialh** (Yo también quisiera que termine de la mejor forma, vamos a ver que nos tiene preparado mi mente jeje), **sandriuskar** (Que bueno que te haya gustado, si o no que esa peli es hermosa..aish me emociono), **DAIA** (Gracias querida, pero no comas ansias..aquí está...ya llego...para ti..jeje..yo y mis excentricidades u.u), **RocioRadcliffe** (A ti te gusta Harry ..yo lo sé jejeje...a mí tampoco me gustan las historias tristes pero..que se puede hacer, así es la vida..gracias linda). Gracias a todas, todas..hacen felices mis días grises ^^

Ya para no hacerla larga, solo decir lo que ya saben: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada y ahora casi exprimida por tanto calor =).

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**La Verdad**_

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que la sombra de Harry se apareciera de pronto en la entrada del salón. Me observó minuciosamente y se acercó a darme un beso, como siempre lo hacía al llegar del trabajo. Sabía, intuía que él había averiguado que yo le era infiel; lo sentí, y no estaba equivocada.

-_Querida, podemos conversar por un momento_ –me dijo, y se dirigió hacía el bar a servirse un brandy, y extrañamente no me ofreció ninguno a mí; esa no era una buena señal.

-_Estaba por tomar un baño_ –mentí, levantándome dispuesta a salir del salón.- _No podemos dejarlo para más tarde._

-_Me temo que es algo muy importante como para que pueda esperar_ –contestó serio.

Mi nerviosismo fue más que mi inteligencia, y empecé a encaminarme hacía la escalera; cuando Harry, con voz enérgica, me ordenó que me sentara.

- ¿_Conoces un lugar llamado Mei-tan-fu*?_ –preguntó, y estrujé la tela del vestido tan fuerte, que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos, y me vi en la forzosa tarea de relajarme. Moví la cabeza en señal de negación.

-_Es un lugar a 2 semanas de camino, y de donde nos han llegado reportes de uno de los peores brotes de Cólera que se han visto en los últimos 30 años en China _–me explicó él, como si se le explicarán las cosas a una niña pequeña.- _Hay un convento de monjas, y ellas han hecho un pequeño hospicio y necesitan a alguien que vaya a reemplazar al último médico que fue. Me he ofrecido como voluntario._

-_Pero no eres doctor, eres bacteriólogo_ –fue mi primera respuesta, entre asustada y sorprendida. Yo no amaba a mi marido, pero tampoco deseaba que se fuera al último rincón de la tierra. Pero algo en el fondo de mi alma, sabía que él no se iría solo.

-_Lo sé. Pero en este caso, mi especialidad me hace más necesario allá_ –explicó, y no me dio tiempo a replicar_.- Iremos por tren, luego en carro y por último en palanquín** por el campo. Será un viaje largo y extenuante._

-_¿Iremos? _–pregunté asustada. Sólo entonces pude darme cuenta de lo que él decía.- _Yo no iré contigo al final de mundo, en medio de un brote de cólera. Ese no es el lugar de una mujer; y definitivamente, no es lugar para mí _–reclamé con los últimos resquicios de valentía; y levantándome, comencé a dirigirme a las escaleras para irme. Necesitaba hablar con Draco y ya.

-_Irás conmigo o pediré la demanda de divorcio_ –habló muy despacio, y totalmente calmado, pero su voz resonó tan fuerte, que por un momento pensé que había gritado a todo pulmón.- _Entablaré la demanda de divorcio por adulterio, y señalare a Draco Malfoy como tu amante._

Volteé lentamente. De mi rostro había escapado todo color, y sabía que si me reflejaba en ese instante en un espejo, me devolvería la imagen de una mujer asustada. No supe que responder, y regresé a sentarme, donde segundos antes, había estado.

-_Me creías estúpido para no darme cuenta_ –empezó a decir Harry, luego de sentarme.- _Creías que hacía oído sordo a todos los comentarios de que Draco Malfoy entraba a MI CASA A TIRARSE A MI MUJER_ –mientras continuó hablando, comenzó a perder la compostura y a gritar a voz en cuello. Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Hassan, pero rápidamente se regresó a la cocina. Harry suspiró, y regresó a la calma, y así continuó hablando.- _Acaso me creíste tan poco observador, para no darme cuenta que no me amas y que no me has permitido tocarte desde que conociste a Draco Malfoy. Sabía perfectamente que te casabas conmigo sólo por alejarte de tu madre…pero pensé que con el tiempo aprenderías a amarme…_ –Yo no sabía si responderle o no, en parte me dolía verlo en este estado, pero también debía entender que me había enamorado de Draco.

-_Harry _–dije, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que me quedaba.- _Sabes que jamás te engañé en cuanto a amarte o no. Juro que no pretendía hacerte daño, pero Draco y yo nos amamos. Simplemente nos enamoramos._

Me quedó mirando profundamente, y en sus ojos vi un brillo de violencia que me asustó, y me vi, de forma inconsciente, tirada hacía atrás, hasta que mi espalda chocó con el respaldar del sofá. Pero Harry no actuó como lo esperaba, y contra todo pronóstico se echó a reír.

-_Sé perfectamente que eres una mujer inteligente_ –dijo, luego de recuperarse.-_ Así que me sorprende tu ingenuidad. Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la realidad, querida _–escupió con rabia y rencor.

-_Si te sientes mejor insultándome, vamos no te reprimas _–contesté a sus agresiones_.- Reconozco que no es la mejor manera de que te enterarás, ni tampoco la forma en que quería decírtelo, pero si quieres agarrártelas conmigo, estás en la libertad de hacerlo_ –y para asestar una puñalada, agregué.- _Pero nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar el hecho de que Draco y yo nos amamos._

Harry me miro por un segundo, y supuse que estaba sopesando las opciones que tenía. Así que me arriesgue a decirle…

-_Harry, sé que todo este asunto es muy odioso, pero podríamos divorciarnos. Sería caballeroso de tu parte que dijeras que soy yo la que pide el divorcio_ –había dicho de más, y lo noté en el brillo de furia que adquirieron sus ojos, me arrepentí de haber hablado.

-_Caballeroso dices… Acaso crees que él se casará contigo_ –escupió con toda la cólera que pudo.

-_Harry nos amamos, él quiere casarse conmigo, me lo ha dicho_ –casi grité, y me levanté con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero que mi orgullo no permitía.

-_Enserio te lo ha dicho_ –me preguntó, y vislumbré una esperanza_.- Querida, déjame darte una prueba de que todo lo que él te ha dicho es una total mentira…._

Dos horas después de la discusión que tuviera con Harry, me dirigía hacía el Club que frecuentaba Draco y otros tantos importantes ingleses en Shanghái. Lo había llamado a su oficina, y me dijeron que se encontraba en una junta de carácter urgente. No me interesó en ese momento que mi accionar incrementara las habladurías que hacía mucho tiempo se estaban dando.

Tomé un rickshaw*** abierto, que era muy parecido a un carruaje tirado por un hombre, que cuando llegué a Shanghái me llamó muchísimo la atención, y me dirigí al Club. A penas entré, a la mano izquierda, se encontraba Draco en una reunión que por las caras de sus acompañantes, no iba nada bien; y es más, mostraba signos de encontrarse en una decisión de vida o muerte. Más tarde, me enteraría que aquellos personajes con lo que se reunía, se enfrentarían con la Revolución China****; pero en ese momento, la política internacional era lo que menos me interesaba.

Pedí papel y lápiz. Escribí solo tres palabras: "**Tenemos que hablar**", y se lo entregué a un camarero para que se lo diera a Draco. Apenas lo leyó, volteó a verme, y se disculpó con sus interlocutores. Se acercó despacio, tomándose su tiempo y observándome, hasta llegar a mí.

-_Señora Potter, que placer verla_ –y me dio un beso en la mano, como el caballero que era. En mi nerviosismo sonreí ligeramente.- _Me ha sacado de la más aburrida de las juntas, ¿qué se le ofrece?_

-_Tenemos que hablar Draco. Harry sabe todo_ –dejé caer la bomba, y vi un flechazo de aturdimiento en sus ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a su posición rígida y formal.

-_ Acompáñeme por favor_ –dijo, y me puso una mano en la espalda para indicarme que debía seguirlo. Obviamente se había dado cuenta ya, que muchas miradas estaban puestas en nosotros. El escándalo era imperdonable en una sociedad como la nuestra.

Me llevó por algunos corredores, pasamos el restaurante abarrotado de gente en ese momento, y nos dirigimos a un apartado en donde un hogar ya estaba encendido, a pesar de que en esa época en Shanghái hacia unos 26 o 27 grados Centígrados.

-_¿Qué ha pasado Pansy?_ –preguntó él algo receloso, mientras me estrujaba los dedos.

-_Se ha enterado, lo sabe todo Draco. Por Dios no sé qué hacer, estaba como loco_ –me dije y me acerqué a él.- _Por favor puedes abrazarme_ –pedí. Necesitaba que me confortara.

-_Pero claro que sí pequeña. Por supuesto _ –me abrazó, y me hizo sentir que lo que iba a decir en ese momento significaría que estaríamos juntos por siempre, que al fin podríamos amarnos con la libertad que necesitábamos.- _¿Cómo lo ha tomado?_ -me preguntó Draco, mientras me sostenía en sus brazos.

-_Pues cómo crees_ –respondí, aún aferrada a él, y mi voz salió amortiguada por mi acercamiento a su pecho.

-_No le conviene hacer un escándalo, eso es lo menos que desearíamos todos_ -en ese momento me solté, como repelida por sus palabras.

-_Claro que lo sabemos, el escándalo es algo imperdonable no?_ –dije con resentimiento.

-_No cariño, perdóname, no quise decirlo de esa forma_ –se disculpó, mientras volvía a abrazarme; y al verme segura de nuevo entre sus brazos, le dije:

-_No va a dar problemas, no habrá escándalo, y me dará el divorcio_ –dije mientas levantaba mi cabeza para verle.- _Pero ha puesto una condición, una única condición. Quiere que se lo digas a Astoria, y que te divorcies de ella _–a penas terminé de decir aquello, y lo vi a los ojos, en el fondo de mi corazón supe la verdad, pero me negué a aceptarla.

-_Oh no querida, Astoria no puede enterarse de esto_ –me dijo, y me aparté de él como si quemará.

Del puro dolor y nerviosismo, empecé a reírme por lo ilusa que había sido, tal como Harry se había reído de mí cuando le dije que Draco y yo nos casaríamos. Pero que tonta niña había sido al pensar que él se casaría con una más de sus aventuras, como meses después me vine a enterar.

-_De qué te ríes, qué es lo suficientemente gracioso en este momento para que te rías _–me espetó mortificado.

-_No puedo creerlo, él tenía razón…él me dijo que jamás querrías abandonarla…que era una tonta al pensar que quizás te casarías conmigo…pero que estúpida he sido_ –dije hipando entre el llanto y la risa.

Sin esperar más, salí huyendo de aquel salón, de aquel club, de la vida de ese hombre que pensé amar y que me amaba con locura. Nunca pude haber estado más equivocada, ni tan ciega, y la verdad de todo me golpeó y me hizo sentir tan devastada, que no podía tenerme en pie, pero mi orgullo me obligaba a hacer hasta lo imposible por conservar la poca compostura que me quedaba.

Al llegar a la casa, tenía en mente la resolución a tomar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor; por el contrario, tenía un hueco en el pecho, donde se suponía debía haber estado mi corazón, hecho ahora pedazos.

Harry subía y bajaba cosas, sacaba libros de su pequeña biblioteca y algunos ayudantes sacaban cajas con materiales que eran de mi marido. La casa era un tumulto de personas empacando, desechando y cerrando todo lo que antes se había usado. Los muebles grandes que se quedaban en aquel lugar que había sido mi hogar por más de diez meses, eran ahora cubiertos por telas blancas que los protegerían del polvo. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, me iría al final del mundo, a un lugar desconocido para mí, a un lugar infestado por el Cólera, y donde no sabía si como castigo terminaría contrayendo la enfermedad; y decir que no tenía miedo habría sido una estupidez, estaba aterrorizada, realmente asustada.

Me acerqué a la puerta del despacho, donde segundos antes, y mientras mi mente volaba, Harry había desaparecido. Lo encontré en cuclillas frente a unas cajas, guardando todo su arsenal de herramientas. No hice nada para llamar su atención, pero yo sabía que él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

_-Iré contigo_ –fueron las dos únicas palabras que dije.

-_Lo sabía_ –dijo sin voltearse, como si el asunto no le importara; quizás no le importaba en lo absoluto.- _Hassan te ayudará con tus maletas, no lleves toda tu ropa_ –y siguió en su tarea de clasificar las cosas que llevaría y las que no.

Ese día, como de costumbre, dormimos en habitaciones separadas, pero yo no pude reprimir las ganas de llorar mientras me aferraba a la cadena con el anillo que aún llevaba al cuello. Por más que Draco me hubiera defraudado, yo le seguía amando, y no lo dejaría de amar de un día para otro, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Toda esa tarde, y la siguiente, Hassan me ayudó con las cosas que iba a meter en las maletas. Solo consentí llevar algunos vestidos cortos y frescos, para el insoportable calor del interior del país, y uno elegante por si tenía que asistir a algún lugar o reunión importante, algo que veía realmente imposible y remoto. Iba al fin del mundo. Junto a todo eso, empaque el disco que mi padre me había mandado, pijama, peinetas; y le encargué a Hassan empacar toda la ropa de cama que necesitaríamos mi marido y yo. No podía olvidar que seguía teniendo responsabilidades como señora de la casa, aunque Harry no me mirara o me dirigiera la palabra.

La última noche antes de irnos a Mei-tan-fu, Harry despidió a Hassan, y ella llorando le rogó que me cuidara, y que me tratara bien. Me había empezado a estimar a pesar de mis acciones. Para mi sorpresa, o quizás se debiera a que en ese momento yo no estaba presente sino que recién llegaba y pude escuchar agazapada contra la puerta, Harry le dijo que no se preocupara y que me cuidaría en el viaje y en la estancia en aquella ciudad. Fue una promesa que jamás incumplió.

Aquella noche, cuando todas las luces se apagaron, y Harry se fue a su dormitorio, con un simple movimiento de cabeza como despedida, agarré el anillo que llevaba al cuello, y mi mente comenzó a recrear un escenario ideal, donde Draco decía las justas y precisas palabras que yo deseaba escuchar, y mi vida se convertía de la monotonía en la ideal que había soñado siempre. Deseaba ver a Draco más que nada en ese mundo, despedirme de él, decirle una vez más que lo amaba a pesar de todo, y que mi momento de resentimiento ya había pasado. Hubiera vendido mi alma al mismo demonio con tal de que él hubiera dicho lo que quería escuchar; tarde era ya para eso.

El día de irnos había llegado. Exactamente una semana después de mi último encuentro con Draco. Salimos muy temprano en la mañana en el tren rumbo a una ciudad intermedia en donde cogeríamos un carro que nos dejaría en otro pueblo, y al final un palanquín que nos llevaría hasta nuestro nuevo destino. Cuando recién estuve subida en el tren, esperando a que éste partiera, recién me di cuenta que me alejaba de oda civilización, que me alejaba de conocidos y familiares…recién me di cuenta que me iba al exilio por voluntad propia.

* * *

N/A

* La ciudad no es real en China, es solo un nombre ficticio que se usa en el libro y en la película.  
** Es una silla que se llevaba cargada en los hombros de varias personas, y muy usada en la mayoría de paises orientales.  
*** Es como un cochecito super ligero que es jalado por una persona, más bien debería decir que corre o a veces se jala con una bicicleta...son los comunes taxis de los países orientales.  
**** Si alguito de Historia: La Revolución China empieza en 1927, entre el Partido Nacionalista (el Kuomintag que estará presente más adelante en el fic) y el Partido Comunista; y es básicamente lucha de poderes como todas las guerras, para variar. Conoces al famoso Mao...pues al final de la guerra (que fue como el 1950), y como lider del Partido Comunista, gobernó a la República Poplar de China.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado (ahora solo puedo actualizar los sábados debido a responsabilidades laborales U.U, me excuso)

Gracias Totales!

Vale


	4. El Viaje

Hola!

Lo siento, I´m sorry, Baoquian, Désolé, Scusa..y en demás idiomas en los que puedan entender por no haber colgado el capítulo el Sábado, pero deben acusar a mi horrible asesor de tésis que me revuelve la cabeza, al mi jefe en la oficina que me dejo mucho trabajo, y a mis amigos que me estuvieron distrayendo todo el fin de semana con las mejores películas que se puedan imaginar jejeje..Lo sé es una pésima escusa, y es más, como este capítulo es de transición seguro lo encontrarán feo, pero aún así diganmelo si...***caritadeperritodesolado***

Bueno antes que nada los agradecimientos a todos, porque mi cabeza está tan volada que no sé si ya lo hice o no jeje..aquí vamos: **RociRadcliffe** (Viva las chicas a las que les gusta Harry Wuju! Pansy y a muchas nos pasa que nos deslumbramos con las palabras bonitas y a veces no vemos el fondo del asunto..espera que ya verás como cambia ella. gracias por el #RR hace feliz mi día), **Yumey** (BETA! mía, que sería de mí sin ti jejeje...gracias por tus comentarios acertado y oportunos ;D), **The darkness princess** (Uy no sabes como me costo ponerlo de malo, con la debilidad que le tengo al rubio ese..pero alguien debía ser el malo de la película ahora...gracias por lo de excelente..me sonrojo ;D), **Bellatrix Black Rosier **(Me encanta Bellatrix jeje, tan loca, tan..bueno regresemos al fic jeje..Vas a ver que la tonta de Pansy se va a dar cuenta del gran hombre que tiene al lado, y si no para eso sirve el delete jiji), **Pansy P** (Gracias, que lindo que alguien te diga que se enamoró de tu fic...vas a hacer que me vaya a dormir hoy en las nubes querida), **marce** (Si has visto la película mas o menos sabes como terminará el fic, pero dime que no es una de las películas más bellas que hayas visto jejeje, soy ultra fanatica de Edward Norton por cierto XD...voy a pensarmela lo del triste final u.u), **Lilis** (Pues si mi querida Lilis...ella se enamorará de Harry...caracho como me SPOILEO a mí misma, no tengo perdón waaaa...Uy Draco, ya verás como termina). Gracias totales a todas (las que comentan y las que leen en las sombras), ya les dije que hacen felices mis días grises no?..Pues así es =)

Ahora así, y antes de leer este capítulo, los descargos de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada y ahora casi exprimida por tanto calor y por el trabajo extenuante u.u

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias Totales.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**El Viaje  
**_

Aquel martes por la mañana, y junto a Harry, salimos en tren hacía Lin Hao*.El viaje, si descontamos el calor extenuante, fue llevadero y tranquilo. El traqueteo incansable del antiguo tren, aunque increíble, me era relajante; y por un dulce momento quise olvidarme de dónde estaba, de qué hacía, y a dónde iba; por un momento quise desconectarme del mundo, y sin pensarlo, me quedé dormida.

Desperté, quizás, muchas horas después. No lo pude saber con seguridad. Recordaba con claridad haberme quedado dormida sentada y sin ningún suave apoyo bajo mi cabeza, tampoco tapada con una suave manta de seda, ni tampoco echada, atravesada en los asientos frente a un Harry que se encontraba leyendo. Él estaba sumamente concentrado, y yo aún no salía del asombro de que me hubiera tocado para poder colocarme en la posición en la que había despertado; y es más, que hubiera mostrado interés y preocupación por mí, cuando los días anteriores, difícilmente me dirigía la palabra. Sonreí, pero no duro mucho tiempo, me enfrentaba al hecho de darle las gracias.

Aunque no me miró ni en un solo momento, yo sabía que se había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierta, y que mi sorpresa era grande. Carraspeé para poder llamar su atención, pero Harry no se dio ni por enterado. Entonces me acomodé mejor en el asiento, puse mi espalda contra la pared del cubículo, y dije solo dos palabras.

-_Gracias Harry _–susurré, y por un segundo pensé que quizás no me había escuchado. Así que juntando todas las fuerzas y el valor que me quedaban, empecé a formar las palabras en mi mente para decirlas.- _Gr…_

-_Te escuché la primera vez_ –contestó cortando automáticamente mi agradecimiento somero. Y ese, fue nuestro único intercambio de palabras hasta que llegamos a Lin Hao.

El viaje en tren hasta la ciudad, duró exactamente 7 días, y durante todo ese tiempo, y aparte de la somera conversación del primer día, Harry no volvió a ser amable conmigo ni a dirigirme la palabra. Eso me dolió, cual estocada en mi corazón, pero preferí no decir ni hacer nada para remediarlo, era algo irremediable lo de nosotros y en parte me lo merecía, pero me dolía, sobre todo en mi orgullo.

Luego en Lin Hao, Harry tomó los servicios de un coche que nos transportó, en menos de 7 horas, a una ciudad llamada Hin Tang. Ahí, Harry compró lo suplementos que tendría que llevar para el hospicio y para las investigaciones que tendría que realizar una vez llegados a Mei-tan-fu.

Si decir que mis días estaban llenos de monotonía y de miseria, quizás no sea exagerar demasiado; la verdad es que así eran. Una vez llegados a Hin Tang, pude descansar en una posada, pero el calor era tal, que no sólo no descanse, sino que estuve toda la noche despierta mirando la Luna llena, que gloriosamente se colaba por un resquicio de mi ventana. Está demás decir que Harry y yo dormíamos en cuartos separados. Harry no era de las personas que suele aparentar para evitar el que dirán.

Antes de llegar al tramo final de la travesía, ya llevábamos cerca de 12 días de viaje; mucho más tiempo del que en un primer momento me había dicho Harry que sería. No me sorprendía la verdad, sabía que desde que salí de Shanghái, estaba ya pagando mi deuda con Harry.

De Hin Tang, nos transportaron en coche de nuevo, hasta unos campos arrozales a 4 horas de la ciudad; desde ahí, los palanquines nos llevarían a lo que sería nuestra casa por tiempo indefinido, o, como me gustaba llamarlo a mí, hasta que el Cólera me llevara, no sabía cómo me arrepentiría luego de aquella frase.

El coche nos dejo en medio de la nada, o al menos así me parecía a mí. Algunos campesinos que trabajaban en los campos aledaños, nos miraron sorprendidos por nuestras ropas y por nuestra intempestiva aparición; pero luego de un rato, dejaron de prestarnos atención, y yo simplemente me senté sobre uno de los baúles que llevábamos, a matar el tiempo.

Mientras jugaba con la tierra a mis pies, comencé a recordar a Draco, nuestro último encuentro, la última vez que hice el amor con él, la forma en que me tocaba y me hacía subir a la estrellas en sus brazos. Recordé el anillo que llevaba golpeándome el pecho, y lo tome entre los dedos por encima de la ropa, y me infundí valor con ello. Valor para lo que sería mi nueva vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos de sus palabras sellando mi destino, hicieron que algunas lágrimas cayeran rodando por mis mejillas. Justo en ese momento, empezó a llover.

Treinta y cinco minutos, luego de que la lluvia parara, a lo lejos pude ver una fila de hombres que se acercaban a nosotros. Era nuestro extraño trasporte, pero con el paso de las semanas y los meses, me acostumbraría a usar. Aquellos cargadores, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acomodaron nuestras pertenencias y a Harry y a mí, en palanquines muy acorde a nuestra posición y situación. Harry iba en un palanquín abierto, casi parecía una silla con parantes para que lo levantaran, y una cubierta sobre su cabeza, que lo protegía de la lluvia. En cambio yo, la esposa, iba en un palanquín cubierto completamente, condenadamente estrecho y sumamente sofocante. Maldije en voz baja mi suerte, y lo que aún no podía saber, es que aquel viaje duraría dos días.

Casi a mediodía, y bajo el extenuante calor, la comitiva se detuvo. Y para mi sorpresa, vi entre las telas de mi palanquín, como Harry se acercaba a mí. Comencé a abanicarme con más esmero, esperando que él abriera las telas, pero se quedó al costado casi sin acercarse y dijo:

-_Es casi medio día, podemos descansar en aquellos árboles que están más adelante, pero quisiera seguir y aprovecha la luz del día para llegar a Mei-tan-fu_ –comentó Harry.- _pero me piden que te pregunte si deseas descansar_ –terminó con hastío, como esos niños pequeños que son obligados a decir lo siento a aquella niña bella a la que le jalan la coleta. Supuse que los cargadores estaban más preocupados por mí que el propio Harry, en el fondo sabía que me lo merecía.

-_No debes preocuparte por mi comodidad_ –le contesté altanera y orgullosa, y es que por encima de todas las cosas, yo seguía teniendo orgullo, era una Parkinsson.- _Si deseas seguir, sigamos_ –repliqué, tratando de sonar mucho menos agresiva de lo que había sido mi intención en un primer momento.

-_Bien pues, así sea._

Harry no dijo más, y dio media vuelta para comunicar que seguiríamos durante lo que restara del día para llegar antes que el sol se pusiera a Mei-tan-fu. Mientras él caminaba, una ira irrefrenable se apoderó de mí, y quise gritar y bajarme a decirle por qué no me insistía, por qué no me pedía que descasara. Sabía que no podía reclamar nada, pero era más grande que yo, era un dolor sordo y perenne. Porque por encima de todas las cosas, Harry era la única persona que había estado a mi lado, que había permanecido conmigo. Por sobre todo las cosas era mi esposo, y quería su respeto, si ya no podía tener su amor. Por Dios, ahora me doy cuenta de lo ilusa que llegué a ser.

Antes del anochecer, tuve mi primer acercamiento con la muerte. Al tomar un camino que bordeaba el río, nos encontramos con una procesión que iba a enterrar a un fallecido por el Cólera. Las dos comitivas se iban acercando tanto, que los cargadores trastabillaron por un segundo, y mi corazón se detuvo al pensar que quizás caeríamos al fondo del barrando. Pero aquel momento, fue para mí, la constatación de que estaba en el foco de una epidemia en donde la gente moría, y eso, más que nada, fue lo que me trajo a la realidad.

Caía la tarde cuando al fin llegamos a la villa que había pertenecido al médico anterior y a su familia. Era una cabaña, de lo más rústica, y mi recién adquirida valentía, al verla, se fue corriendo a ocultarse. Pero me sobrepuse a la primera impresión, más que todo, porque Harry observaba mis reacciones, y quería darle a entender que yo era tan fuerte como lo era él. Un pecado más a mi haber: la soberbia.

Recogí mis dos maletas personales, y me adentré al lugar donde viviríamos. Me golpeó la impresión, el interior era más desastroso que el exterior. Si bien la vista del lugar era sin igual, la casa denotaba que no había sido habitada hacía mucho tiempo. Comencé a recorrerla, y encontré un cuarto con una tina, que supuse había pertenecido al matrimonio Nott. Me acerqué a la cama, donde había una muñeca de trapo, que silenciosa había sido espectadora de todo lo sucedido con sus dueños. La cogí sólo por un segundo, cuando sentí la presencia de Harry detrás de mí.

-_Yo que tú, no cojería eso _–me dijo muy calmado.- _Alguien puede haber muerto ahí_ –y al terminar la frase, automáticamente solté la muñeca, como si quemara.

-_Quemaremos todo_ –y diciendo esto, salió en busca den gasolina para armar la hoguera que quemaría los antiguos recuerdos de aquella casa.

Mientras Harry quemaba todo, yo conseguí encontrar dos lamparines, y colocarlos en dos puntos de lo que sería el comedor y la sala; y me senté, con el abanico en mano, a darme un poco de aire en aquella agobiante noche. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hombre alto y pelirrojo apareciera bajo el dintel de la puerta.

-_Usted debe ser la esposa del doctor_ –dijo algo inseguro pero con familiaridad; pero al ver mi cara de sorpresa agregó.-_Acabo de conocer a su esposo y me invitó a cenar_ –dijo acercándose más a mi persona. Me paré inmediatamente y él, notando mi nerviosismo, acercó una mano para estrecharla.- _Mil perdones, soy Ronald Weasley, su vecino, o mejor dicho, su único vecino._

-_Si claro, Pansy Potter_ –dije acercándome y tomando su mano para saludarlo.- _Le agradezco la ayuda para llegar hasta aquí _–resolví decir con cortesía.

-_No hay ningún problema_ –dijo cordialmente.- _Me esperanzó que su esposo quisiera venir a apoyarnos, pero me sorprendió que dijera que vendría con su esposa_ –dijo, y por un momento se quedó callado mirándome, analizando mis facciones que eran delicadas, y supuse que se preguntaría que hacía una mujer como yo en aquel lugar.- _Ciertamente este no es el mejor lugar para una mujer como Usted_ –terminó diciendo.

Sólo me quedo sonreír, y al ver mi incomodidad el Sr. Weasley cambió de tema.

-_Espero que su viaje no haya sido demasiado agobiante _–preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-_Venimos viajando dos semanas_ –respondí con hastío, porque sabía que Harry había tomado el camino largo como una forma de castigarme por mis faltas.- _Vinimos por el camino de Lin Hao_.

-_¿Por Lin Hao?, pero esa es la ruta más larga y extenuante que puede haber_ –casi grito con sorpresa.- _Acaso querían hacer excursiones por el campo_ –me preguntó, pero no tuve ni siquiera que contestar, ya que Harry lo hizo por mí.

-_Queríamos conocer un poco la zona, y las hermosas ciudades que estaban en nuestro camino _–respondió con sarcasmo, y el Sr. Weasley, volteó a verme. Solo me quedó sonreír y asentar con la cabeza lo que mi esposo decía.

Esa noche el Sr. Weasley, o Ron, como nos pidió que lo llamáramos, nos contó un poco de la tensa situación que se vivía por los alrededores, sobre todo con lo referente a lo que era extranjero, y nos prometió que el día siguiente nos traería a Shi Lu, la antigua servidora del Dr. Nott.

* * *

N/A

* Las ciudades que se nombras son inventadas por mí, ninguna es real.

Ahora si prometo que el próximo sábado estoy volviendo a publicar, así haya rayos, truene, o mis amigos me saquen a rumbear todo el fin de semana (jejejeje)

Gracias Totales!

Vale


	5. El Destierro

Hola!

Bueno debería estar molesta porque no he tenido ningún review del capitulo anterior...me han hecho los días más grises que de costumbre, pero también debo pedirles una ENORME disculpa por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Yo sé que no les interesa jeje y que quieren leer, pero para que comprendan mi intempestiva desaparición, ésta se debió a que en la Oficina, osea en mi centro de labores me mandaron de viaje y pues la verdad me tuvieron bastante ocupada, y la edición de los capítulos quedó relegada por lo que me disculpo...**POR PIEDAD UN REVIEW Y HAGAN FELIZ A ESTA CHICA AL BORDE DE LA DESESPERACIÓN Y EL COLAPSO**...Gracias! =D

Pero no todas se olvidaron de mí ehh.. Gracias Totales a mi querida **Ninkie Potte**r que leyó todos los capítulos. Besos para ti querida =)

Ahora así, y antes de leer este capítulo, los descargos de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada y agobiada por las múltiples responsabilidades u.u

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias Totales.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**El Destierro**_

Aquella primera noche no pude dormir. No solo por el calor extenuante, que no me permitía conciliar el sueño por más que estuviera al borde de mis fuerzas, sino que al otro lado del río se celebraba una ceremonia por el alma de unas de las personas fallecidas por el Cólera, y los tambores resonaban tan fuerte como los latidos de mi corazón asustado. Según el Señor Weasley, de esa forma se alejaban a los malos espíritus y se ayudaba al alma del difunto a pasar a otro plano. Todo era tan distinto en el Destierro, tan extraño, tan inverosímil.

Esa noche nuestra visita se fue dejándonos una conversación pendiente con mi marido. Harry no había mencionado en ningún momento que existía una especie de vacuna, de inoculación para prevenir la enfermedad. Válgame Dios, si nos dirigíamos al mismo Infierno por qué no inocularnos. Mientras Harry despedía al Sr. Wealey, yo casi entre en un ataque de pánico y angustia al saber que había forma de prevenir una muerta segura, pero Harry había simplemente obviado decirme. Lo entendía en el fondo, tanto era su odio hacía mí, que prefería verme muerta o sufriendo para pagar mi deuda con él. Aunque no pude dejar de observar que él tampoco se había inoculado.

-_No hay garantías de que no te enfermarás_ –dijo Harry, que había regresado tan sigilosamente, que involuntariamente di un brinco en la silla.- _Saldré a ver el lugar muy temprano, pero puedo inocularte al regreso_ –ofreció, y me sorprendí que lo hiciera.

_-¿Te inocularás tú?_ –pregunté inocentemente, pero ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-_No creo que sea necesario_ –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento deje de respirar. Imaginé que fue por la furiosidad con la que sus ojos me miraron.

-_Entonces tampoco lo es para mí_ –contesté con dureza, alejándome de sus ojos esmeralda, y dándole la espalda.

-_Como quieras_ –respondió igualmente, y se encaminó hacía el que era su dormitorio.

-_Dime Harry_ –le dije para que parara su caminar.- _Es rápida la muerte por Cólera_.- solté con un tono de voz altanero, como si supiera todo y no me importara nada.

-_Depende de cómo lo veas querida. Luego de 36 horas de fiebre, y que ésta haya consumido todos tus fluidos, mueres de deshidratación. Así que al final es todo un desastre, y claro, muy doloroso. Pero si, quizás sea una muerte rápida _–me quedó mirando por un segundo, y no pude enmascarar mi sorpresa y susto por sus palabras.- _Buenas Noches _–dijo, y cerró las puertas que daban a su habitación.

Me quedé estática en mi sitio, asustada y con unas ganas únicas de regresar por donde había venido. De rogar a Draco porque me abriera sus brazos de nuevo, por regresar a lo que conocía. Estaba asustada; y los tambores y lamentos que traía el viento no ayudaban a mejorar mí ya empobrecido estado de ánimo. Me angustiaba más escucharlos, saber que tan próximo a nosotros una persona era enterrada, que podía ser yo en un futuro cercano. Me obligué a respirar para no entrar en pánico.

Cerré los postigos de la ventana con el fin de mermar el ruido, y vestida como estaba, me metí a la cama que horas antes había arreglado, y a pesar del calor, me tape por completo tratando de aislarme de todo. Me quedé dormida repitiendo el nombre de Draco, y sosteniendo entre mis dedos el anillo que me había regalado. Le extrañaba.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, quise creer por un segundo que nada había cambiando, y que estaba en la casa de Londres. Por un breve segundo pensé que todo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible irrealidad producto de mi atormentada y casada mente. Pero no era así, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta de donde estaba, y dos lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos; pero me propuse superarlo, yo no era tan débil como aparentaba ser.

Tomé la bata y me la puse encima de la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior, y salí a ver el paisaje con la bruma de la mañana. Era bello no lo podía negar, y en el fondo me dio cierta tranquilidad y paz interior. Pero no duró mucho, y al siguiente momento me angustiaba de nuevo.

Caminé por el lateral de la casa, que daba a la majestuosa montaña, y traté de costumbrarme al nuevo ambiente. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que Harry no estaba solo en el frente de la casa; estaban acompañándolo dos hombres con uniforme militar y nuestro diligente vecino, el Señor Weasley.

Al ver que me acercaba, Harry se separó de los señores, y se aproximó unos pasos a la escalera que daba al rellano donde empezaba la casa.

-_El General Chang ha traído a uno de sus soldados para que te acompañe a donde vayas, y para que haga guardia aquí_ –dijo Harry, mientras los señalaba con la cabeza.

-_Acaso ahora soy una prisionera_ –pregunté entre asustada y altanera. No entendía la necesidad de tener a un guardia asignado a mí todo el día.

-_No, la verdad ha sido idea del Señor Weasley que nos recomienda seguir algunas precauciones_.

-_Precauciones contra qué_ –repliqué angustiada. Y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, fue el propio Sr. Weasley el que se acercó a decirme el motivo por el cual era recomendable que tuviera a una persona que velara por mi seguridad. Fue el segundo momento en mi vida, desde que vivía en China, que me di de frente con la realidad del mundo, con la realidad del país en el que estaba.

-_Señora Potter, hace unos días hubieron ciertos disturbios en las calles de Shanghái. El ejército británico arremetió contra los manifestantes y once de ellos murieron_ –mientras el Sr. Waesley lo contaba, me estremecí involuntariamente, y mi mente pensó en Draco instantáneamente.- _Se han estado repartiendo estos panfletos induciendo a la población a que bote a los extranjeros._

Mientras él me lo decía, mi corazón se aceleró aún más pensando en que quizás Draco estuviera en medio en un grave problema, y mis ganas de volver en ese mismo instante a Shanghái se hicieron doblemente fuertes. Harry me acercó uno de los panfletos que también se había comenzado a repartir por Mei-tan-fu; y por su mirada esmeralda tan ácida y amargada supe que él también se había dado cuenta que yo pensaba en otro hombre en ese momento.

-_Yo que tú no me preocuparía demasiado. Al fin y al cabo todos le tienen peor miedo al Cólera_ –dijo Harry, y se encaminó con el General Chang hacía el pueblo, el Sr. Weasley se puso el sombrero también y con una inclinación de cabeza, dejo el lugar.

En menos de un segundo, me quedé sola, en frente a un soldado chino del cual no sabía ni el nombre, y que me intimidaba de la misma forma en que yo lo intimidaba a él. Me di la vuelta para regresar a mi dormitorio y no salir de ahí jamás, y me encontré cara a cara con la que se suponía era Shi Lu, la antigua ama de los Nott. Exasperada de tantas caras desconocidas, me refugie en la aparente tranquilidad de mi habitación.

Durante el día, mi desesperación por salir de aquel lugar llegó a niveles tan alarmantes, que en medio de mi locura, y encerrada en el dormitorio, busqué lápiz y papel para escribirle a Draco una carta, en donde le suplicaba que me encontrara; es más, le rogaba que me liberara, cual princesa en el castillo, del castigo que Harry me había impuesto. Le decía que ya no me importaba nada más que el estar junto a él y fuera de aquella irrealidad que era Mei-tan-fu. Terminada la carta, y decidida a que Draco la tuviera, me dirigí a la casa del Sr. Weasley. Sabía que sólo él podía enviarla a Shanghái con la seguridad de que llegará en las manos de Draco, además que era la única persona que conocía en aquel fin del mundo.

Salí la casa, decidida a hablar con el Sr. Weasley, pero en el camino me encontré con el primer obstáculo, mi guardián. Me era incómodo tenerlo siguiendo mis pasos, y por eso, cuando subía las escalinatas para la casa del Sr. Weasley, le pedí, en el poco chino que manejaba, que me esperaba ahí y no subiera conmigo. Había llevado con la carta un disco de Stravisky, que fue uno de los que pude sacar de la casa de Shanghái con la aprobación de Harry, y que se lo entregaría al Sr. Weasley para poder asegurar la llegada de mi carta a Draco.

Mientras llamaba por él, pude ver la casa en donde vivía, que no era muy diferente a la mía, pero sí mucho más lúgubre. Me dieron escalofríos, y cuando pensé que ya era un caso perdido, se apareció a espaldas mía el Sr. Weasley.

-_Señora Potter, buenas tardes. Qué se le ofrece? _–preguntó con cortesía, y atándose la bata alrededor de la cintura. Por un momento me distraje de mi cometido en aquel lugar, y mi mirada se centró en una muchacha china o quizás japonesa, que mostraba sus carnes sin pudor apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, y que captó mi total atención por un momento. Pero ella regresó a las sombras con la misma rapidez con la que apareció.

-_Yo… yo vine a entregarle esto _–y le alcancé el disco que había traído conmigo para congraciarme con el ahora extraño Sr. Weasley.

-_Vaya, muchas gracias_ –dijo con sentimiento real.- _Stravisky, uno de mis favoritos, muy moderno por cierto _–halagó el regalo.

-_Sí. Sr. Weasley, quería pedirle otro favor_ –pedí con recelo, pero luego tomé confianza_.- Quisiera saber cuando pasa el correo para Shanghái?_

-_Lamento mucho decírselo, pero con todas estas cosas de la revolución nacionalista y aunado a lo del Cólera, casi el correo no viene por aquí_ –y sentí en ese preciso instante que mi alma se ubicada en lo profundo de la tierra_.- Pero tengo a un grupo de comerciantes que pasarán el Viernes por aquí de camino a Shanghái, puedo enviar con ellos la carta si es muy urgente_ –me ofreció y yo sentí que mi alma volvió al cuerpo, me sentí agradecida con ese hombre, pero que poco me duraría el agradecimiento. Al entregarle la carta, el Sr. Weasley leyó el destinatario en voz alta, y su mirada demostró recelo y conocimiento de causa.

-_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy_ –repitió como haciéndome una pregunta

-_Sí _–contesté algo incomoda.- _Es un conocido de mi marido_.

-_Entiendo_ –respondió, y en su mirada descubrí el entendimiento total de mi estancia en Mei-tan-fu.- _Draco es un hombre galante, muy conocido por sus aventurillas que tan bien conoce Astoria, su esposa. Toda una dama debo decir_ –agregó y resaltó las palabras "aventurillas" y "dama". En ese momento supe que sería blanco de todas sus indirectas, así que le deje hablar.-_ Siempre ha dicho que su esposo es demasiado galante con las mujeres, pero como Astoria misma afirma, no ha habido __**NINGUNA**__ por la cual no haya regresado con ella._

Decir que el golpe no fue brutal sería mentir atrozmente. No solamente me sentí humillada y destrozada por el hecho de que no era la primera, y quizás tampoco sería la última de las conquistas de Draco; pero el saber que Astoria estaba enterada, y aún más, el comprobar que Draco jamás haría nada para estar conmigo, para cumplir con todo lo que me había prometido, era más de lo que podía soportar y ya sentía las lágrimas de la rabia querer fluir por mi rostro. En ese momento entendí completamente las palabras de Harry acerca de lo ilusa y estúpida que era habían sido absolutamente ciertas, y me maldije por no haber amado a mi esposo como debería haberlo hecho.

-_Seguro porque adora a Astoria_ –me escuché replicarle al Sr. Weasley,- _ella no tiene de qué preocuparse._

-_Es cierto, además no hay mujer que se le compare_ –respondió mirándome fijamente.- _Es una dama única e inigualable._

-_Sí, Astoria es una mujer bella_ –contesté casi sin aliento y de mala gana. Lo único en que pensaba era en salir, correr, llorar, gritar.- _Bueno, le agradezco_ –le dije quitándole la carta de las manos con un suave movimiento.- _Será mejor que vaya a esperar a mi esposo_.

-_Sra. Potter, no me va a dejar la carta para mandarla_ –dijo, y pude sentir la burla en sus palabras, me hirieron, pero lo superé; el haberme enterado de aquello aunque me destrozó, automáticamente me hizo más fuerte.

_-Le agradezco_ –y le devolví una sonrisa fingida.- _Pero para el Viernes ya es muy tarde_ –y solo para que supiera que no estaba tan afectada le dije.- _Espero que disfrute el disco, buenas tardes_

Baje las escaleras a raudales, y casi corriendo llegue a mi casa. Ni siquiera miré al soldado que me acompañaba o hice caso a la ama que me decía como podía que el almuerzo estaba servido. Lo único que quería era encerrarme en aquel cuarto demacrado en el que había aceptado quedarme, y ahora ya no me parecía tan feo. Rompí la carta en pedazos, y tire de la cadena en donde llevaba el anillo que Draco me había regalado en otra era, en otra dimensión. Sin más, me puse a llorar de la rabia y la frustración, por el odio y la humillación.

Pasaron varias horas, de las que ahora no recuerdo casi nada, más que la vaga idea de escuchar la voz de Harry preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Algo que en mi inconsciencia volvió a sorprenderme. Esa noche, mientras en el Destierro se dormía, decidí darme una segunda oportunidad con el hombre con el que me había casado, una tarea que me llevaría un buen tiempo, pero sabía en ese momento que deseaba de corazón amarlo como él me había amado a mí alguna vez. La pregunta era si es que él estaba dispuesto a una segunda oportunidad conmigo.

* * *

Ahora no prometo SOLO cumplo... Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este haya cumplido con sus expectativas =)

Gracias Totales!

Vale!


	6. La Decisión

Hola!

Soy una demorona total y para mí ya no hay disculpas, pero espero que entienda mis múltiples responsabilidades, todas ellas están acabando conmigo pero aquí ando, y es de seguro que llegamos a los diez capítulos así haya dicho que no. jeje. Bueno para no hacerla larga paso a dar las gracias a todas aquellas que lee en las sombras, que han puesto la historia en favoritos, alertas y todo lo demás, hacen mis días felices...ya se los había dicho no?. Jejeje.

Pero claro, debo darle las totales gracias a las personas que me dejaron un lindo review que me subieron los ánimos: **Marce** (Gracias por seguir la historia, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que te guste..jeje mi trabalenguas, el viaje no estuvo tan divertido pero al menos conocí un lugar más jeje, espero que te gusta este capítulo, besitos); **sandriuskar** (Sí, aunque no creas que me hace gracia dejar mal parado a mi Draco bello y perfecto..pero bueno, que linda gracias por ponerte al día, vas a ver que ahora se pone buena la cosa jejeje, besos);** Ninkie Potter** (Amiga mía, ya te había dicho que las dos estamos locas jeje...sabes que recibir esos halágos de tu partes es uff para mí, como se nota que nos gusta los Ron fuerte y decidido jajaja. besotes y gracias por pasarte por aquí. Por cierto, adoro el sobrenombre que me has puesto...Vela); **sailor mercuri o neptune** (Gracias por leerte toda la historia, no sabes como me dejas de contenta, espero que te guste este nuevo chap..besitos); **gry-hansy-sly** (Jajaja me has hecho reír con tu review, claro que te mando a Harry para que lo concientas y lo apapaches. Pues no te adelanto nada ya sabrás jejeje. gracias por leertelo de un tirón..guau..besos)

Ahora así, y antes de leer este capítulo, los descargos de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures (y por algunos diálogos que uso). Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente REALMENTE perturbada, agónica con las responsabilidades, casi al borde de la extenuación...pero feliz al fin =D

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias Totales.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**La Decisión  
**_

En los días que continuaron, me aseguré de poder entablar una comunicación con mi esposo. Lamentablemente él no tenía intención de querer tener algún acercamiento a mí persona, y yo me cansaba por mis vanos intentos que no eran ni siquiera tomados en cuenta. Estaba al borde de la locura, y el calor no me ayudaba para nada tampoco.

Era infeliz, y eso era demasiado visible, no sólo para Harry, sino también para las personas que rondaban la casa, incluso para el Sr. Weasley, que nos frecuentaba de vez en cuando. Una noche, en la cual el silencio era tan profundo que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de mi esposo, tuve la inevitable necesidad de decirle aunque sea una frase irrisoria.

_-Podrías pasarme la sal_ –pedí en casi un susurro, pero totalmente perceptible para mi marido, el cual hizo caso omiso a mi solicitud.- _Harry, podrías pasarme la sal_ –casi grite para que me prestará atención por un segundo, y alejará su vista del voluminoso libro que leía en la rústica mesa que nos hacía de comedor.

-_Disculpa_ –respondió como si no me hubiera escuchado en ninguna de las dos oportunidades anteriores.- _Decías algo acaso_ –y regresó la vista a su libro, sin reparar demasiado en mi presencia o en mis palabras.

-_Te pedí la sal Harry_ –y acto seguido, volvió a alejar los ojos de su libro para acercarme la sal que yo habría podido alcanzar con solo estirar el brazo.- _Gracias _–murmuré.- _Es que acaso será así durante el resto de nuestras vidas_ –repliqué con hastío.- _Pasaremos nuestras noches en el más absoluto silencio._- y al ver que no me contestaba le grite.- _Harry…HARRY_.- de la frustración deje los cubiertos sobre la mesa con fuerza, fastidiado con Harry, fastidiada con el mundo.- _A veces creo que te has vuelto loco_.

Justo en ese momento, Shi Lu, nuestra ama, sea cercó a la mesa con un tazón de ensalada, y Harry le ordenó que no lo dejara en la mesa, que no estaba cocinado y que se lo llevara. Mi grado de molestia y de odio a Harry en ese momento era tal, que aún sabiendo que la comida sin cocinar era una de las fuentes de infección por Cólera, le pedí que lo dejará. Tomé el tazón con seguridad y me serví unas zanahorias y judías en el plato, para proceder a llevármelas a la boca mientras Harry me miraba atónito.

-_Es que acaso estás buscando matarte_ –me dijo, y lo único que hice en respuesta fue masticar otra zanahoria y tragármela a la fuerza. Fue entonces que Harry, para mi sorpresa hizo lo mismo y acercó a su plato el tazón de ensalada, de donde se llevó a la boca un pedazo de zanahoria tal y como lo había hecho yo segundos antes. Era un reto.

Harry se iba por las mañanas y no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Mi angustia y desesperación por la inactividad de mi vida, y por angustioso de no saber qué era lo que pasaba en la aldea o con Harry, me llevaron ese aquella mañana a volver a la casa del Sr. Weasley para al menos tener algo diferente que ver o hacer en la monotonía de mis días. Al llegar a la puerta y al no recibir contestación alguna, y al verla abierta, mi curiosidad por lo que ya había visto antes en la casa de Ron Weasley, me hicieron entrar. Mientras me hacía paso entre la variedad de cosas que se encontraban en lo que parecía una sala, me di con una mujer desnuda que me daba la espalda y que me hablaba en un idioma que yo obviamente no entendía, enseñandome ratones blancos por montones. Mi sorpresa y conmoción fue tal, que salí apresuradamente y baje de nuevo todo el tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al cruce de su casa con la mía.

En vez de dirigirme a mi encierro de todos los días, resoluta me dirigí a las puertas que nos aislaban de la población. Casi corrí cuesta abajo para verme libre del soldado que habían puesto a mi disposición, de la monotonía, de la sorpresa de aquella mujer, de todo.

A penas abrí las puertas, una imagen desgarradora me impactó, y no fui capaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Un hombre se encontraba tirado al costado de la vía, muriendo o ya muerto de una forma tan horrible que todo mi cuerpo se descompuso, pero tuve la necesidad de acercarme a verlo, a tocarlo. En ese momento no era consciente de que aquel hombre desconocido para mí, hubiera muerto por el Cólera, mi instinto fue el de ver, saber si estaba muerto. Estaba totalmente absorta mirándolo asustada.

A lo lejos, escuché la voz del soldado que me hablaba en su idioma, seguro pidiéndome que no me acercara. Pero no fue hasta que los brazos del Sr. Weasley estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura, en que me di cuenta que por mis mejillas discurrían lágrimas y mi estado de shock fue tal, que por unos segundos me quede sin habla mientras me veía jalada por Ron (como me pidió que lo llamara desde ese momento) hacía la seguridad de nuestra Villa.

Cuando entramos, Ron le pidió a Shi Lu que me preparara un té para que calmara mis nervios y la impresión de lo que había visto. Ella diligentemente lo hizo, y yo de la misma forma me lo tomé sin rechistar. Añoré la presencia de Harry en ese momento. Añoré la presencia de mi esposo más que nunca. Añoré un abrazo protector, pero en ningún momento añoré a Draco. Eso me sorpendió.

Ron se quedó conmigo en la sala de la casa, mientras Shi Lu hacía un ritual extraño con humo y varillas de color blanco. Me intrigó de tal forma que tuve que preguntar.

-_Qué es lo que hace Shi Lu?_ –dije sin necesidad de dirigir mi pregunta a alguien en específico.

-_Una limpiez, dice que tiene un hombre muerto sobre Usted. -_respondió Ron.

-_Son muy supersticiosos al parecer_ –contesté con algo de fastidio.

_-Ella ha perdido a dos de sus hijos y a su marido por el Cólera _-me indicó Ron.- _No se le puede acusar de supersticiosa._

Me sentí mal por acusar, por cuestionar a una persona que intentaba hacer algo bueno por mí. Salí a la terraza, ya que el aroma del incienso y la culpa me agobiaban. Ron me siguió.

-_Sabe, este no es lugar para una mujer _–suspiré, ya había escuchado aquella trillada frase, pero le deje continuar.- _Cuando me telegrafiaron de que venían, me asombre tanto que imaginé que quizás sería una matrona vieja con bigotes y anchas piernas. Pero aquí está, pequeña, frágil y totalmente infeliz._

-_Quizás se debió al largo viaje que hicimos_ –contesté tratando de desviar su atención a lo que era notorio a leguas.

-_Pero sigue siendo infeliz, aún ahora_ –dijo, y no fue una pregunta sino una confirmación de un hecho.- _Se me ocurrió que quizás estuviera profundamente enamorada de su esposo, que la sola idea de quedarse atrás, era imposible para Usted. Que fue la fuerza del amor que siente hacía él lo que la llevó a venir al fin del mundo._

-_Es la idea más plausibl_e –acoté sin mucha convicción.

-_Sí, pero no es la correcta –_afirmó con tal seguridad que por un momento pensé que mis piernas se quebraría bajo el dolor de mi tortuosa verdad. No pude contestar a su afirmación, no pude negarla, me quedé en silencio.

-_Sabe una cosa que me parece extraña_–dijo Ron, presionando mi capacidad de aguante un poco más,- _que su esposo jamás la mira a la cara. Mira al suelo, a sus zapatos, al vacío, pero jamás a Usted._

Sus palabras eran correctas, yo lo sabía perfectamente. Me dolía saber y darme cuenta, que no era la única persona que ahora lo sabía. Me dolía aún más, sentir la pena y la compasión que Ron me demostraba en ese momento.

_-Es que él tiene muchas cosas con las que lidiar en ese momento_ –fue mi escueta y absurda respuesta. Hasta yo me daba cuenta que era una total mentira. Mi mentira.

Después de aquella conversación, Ron se retiró a su casa, seguro en la compañía de aquella extraña mujer que había visto en dos oportunidades. Unas horas más tarde, y ya muy entrada la noche, me llegaron los sonidos erráticos de alguien merodeando por la casa. Supuse que sería Harry. No me equivocaba. Unos sonidos en mi puerta me sacaron de la concentración del libro en que en ese momento volcaba toda mi atención.

_-Adelante_ –dije, para hacerle saber a Harry que estaba bien que entrara a mi dormitorio.

-_Te traigo un mensaje de la Madre Superiora _–dijo con voz algo gangosa, pero pensé absurdamente que se debía al cansancio del día. Su mensaje era tan inverosímil que pensé que bromeaba.

-_¿Quién?_ –pregunté para asegurarme de lo que había dicho.

-_La monja que supervisa el orfanato y el hospital _–suspiré, no sabía que ella supiera de mi existencia, y así se lo deje entrever a Harry.

-_No sabía que ella supiera de mi existencia _–dije hastiada, nuevamente.

-_Aparentemente el Sr. Weasley le ha contado muchas cosas sobre mi amada y devota esposa; tanto que quisiera conocer, en persona, a la muy loable señora Potter._

_-Claro_ –me reí irónicamente.- _Y quieres que me prepare para el papel de la leal esposa del magnánimo Doctor, no es así –_respondí mordaz y provocadora. Era una Parkinsson sobre todo.

-_Ella entenderá si no quieres acercarte a la zona de la epidemia_ –y esto último lo dijo como si se ahogara, y por un momento me preocupé por él.

-_Si tú no tienes miedo, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo yo? _–pregunté al aire, decidida a encontrarme con la famosa Madre Superiora.

-_Me había olvidado…_ -si frase murió en un estremecimiento, cuando se calló en la tina de mi baño, y corrí a ver que se encontrara bien.

-_Dios Mío, Harry. Te encuentras bien_ –pregunté angustiada y totalmente arrepentida de mi comportamiento para con él. Pero al llegar a la bañera, Harry se reía a carcajadas, y pude darme cuenta el olor a alcohol que desprendía de su cuerpo.

-_Estas borracho_ –le dije con desprecio, y lo deje en la misma posición en la que estaba. Cerré con fuerza la puerta y me dirigí a la cama, no sin antes sonreír un poco por la imagen de Harry borracho y caído en la bañera, sin su elegante visión de siempre.

Temprano, a la siguiente mañana, Ron pasó por mí para llevarme a conocer a la Madre Superiora. Nos dirigimos por el río, y al fin pude ver todo lo que se me estuvo prohibido por varios días. Me extasié con la vista hermosa de las riveras, con la gente que iba y venía en sus andanzas diarias. Fue un cambio hermoso.

Al llegar, luego de caminar por la aldea, y descubrir algunos rostros hostiles a mi presencia, Ron me comunicó que no esperara demasiado en el convento, que eran realmente pobres. Y sí que lo eran. Esperamos por unos minutos en una sala que hacía también de capilla, en la cual había una efigie de la Virgen María, en la cual se notaba la forma rústica de su elaboración.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, nos hicieron pasar a Ron y a mí, a una pequeña oficina, en donde la Madre Superiora nos esperaba. Era una mujer entrada en años, pero con una fortaleza en su mirada que me sorprendió. Se acercó a mí en un segundo, me observó detenidamente y dijo:

_-Es un placer conocer al fin a la esposa de nuestro estimado Doctor Potter._

_-Es un placer también –_respondí, me sentía un poco fuera de lugar en un convento católico siendo anglicana.*

-_Por favor, pruebe estás magdalenas** que ha hecho la hermana Marie _–y me acercó un plato de pastelillos horneados caseramente. No me atreví a despreciarlos.

Conversamos por unos minutos, donde tuve que decirle la religión que profesaba. Me sonrió en respuesta. Ella decía que si era anglicana, entonces era una forma educada de decir que no creía en casi nada. Se ofreció a mostrarme el convento a solas, por obvias razones, y yo accedí gratamente.

Me enseñó la sala de costura, la sala de música, y nos encontramos con una monja que traía a un nuevo bebe al orfanato. En mi pecho se removieron muchos sentimientos.

-_Le docteur aime beaucoup de bébés, reste toujours avec eux plus longtemps que nécessaire _–dijo la monja que sonstenía al bebe, y al no entenderla, fije mi vista en la Madre Superiora para que me dijera la traducción a la frase.

_-Ella dice que al Doctor le gustan mucho los bebes, y que pasa mucho tiempo con ellos en la Guardería –_mi corazón, ante aquellas palabras, se estremeció.

Seguimos caminando, hasta encontrar un área alejada de todo. Era la enfermería.

_-Esa es la enfermería, pero no querrá entrar ahí –_me dijo la Madre.- _El Cólera no es una enfermedad agradable de ver._

Mi rostro se descompuso, y dentro de mí creció un temor por Harry que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentí miedo que se enfermara, que le sucediera algo. No quería perderle.

_-Quiere que le avisemos al Doctor que está aquí _–dijo la Madre y me sacó por un momento de mis pensamientos.

_-No...no por favor, no lo molesten _–dije aún un poco ida.- _No es necesario _–repetí.

Al finalizar nuestra visita, la Madre me pidió que me cuidara y que las visitará si necesitaba algo. Una vez hube salido de aquel convento, abrumada por los sentimientos que tenía, encontré en la puerta a Ron, esperándome junto a unos niños, pero ni siquiera le hice el menor caso. Caminé por unos segundos, con una idea fija en mi mente. Esa idea era la de estar donde mi esposo estaba en ese momento, y ese lugar era el convento. Necesitaba ser de utilidad.

-_Señora Potter… Señora Potter…Pansy_ –me gritó por último Ron para hacerse escuchar en mi perdido consciente.- _Está bien._

_-Sí_ –dije escuetamente.- _Una tontería, no es nada._

Le sonreí, y juntos tomamos el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado al convento en la mañana. La idea estaba fija en mi mente, y la llevaría a cabo… a costa de todo.

* * *

* Los anglicanos son la Iglesía Inglesa, que se separó de la Romana luego de que Enrique VIII pidiera el divorció de su primera y legítima esposa, Catalina de Aragón, al Papa Clemente VII, y éste no accediera. Pero bueno ese es toda una historia con la bendita Ana Bolena y todo...puede servir de fic eh jaja ando loca.

** Las Magadalenas son como uns pastelillos típicos franceses

Por cierto quería dejarles algo que posteé en el Facebook por el día Internacional de la Mujer:

_**Por las que somso renegonas, por las que nos gustan los detalles, por las que trabajamos sin descanso hasta las madrugadas, por las que nos gustan los tacos altos y a la vez los odiamos, por las que queremos romance en nuestras vidas, por las que amamos el romance y las buenas pelis para llorar, por las que amamos los atardeceres y la calma del mar, por las que estamos totalmente locas, por las que somos amigas, madres, hermanas, esposas y novias..por ti y por mí...FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER...a que somos grandiosas eh ;)**_

GRACIAS TOTALES, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Vale ;)


	7. El Despertar

Hola!

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo y ya estamos para terminar, solo nos quedan dos capitulos y un epílogo. Así que les agradezco a todas por seguirme en esta aventurilla. Pero antes que nada a responder reviews se ha dicho: **sailor mercuri o neptune** (Gracias linda, y sí nosotras realmente somos únicas. Pues Pansy se está dando cuenta, aunque le cueste. Gracias por pasarte por aquí), **gry-hansy-sly** (Sí lo has dicho, pero adoro que lo digas de nuevo jeje. Este capítulo va para ti, y muchísimas gracias por haberme pedido ese permiso para postear el fic en otro lado. Sólo ponme el link con espacios para que FF no lo borre. Gracias linda eres lo máximo),** Vladislav** (Pues aquí va otro capítulo y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí), **Ninkie Potter** (Tus pedidos son ordenes querida, y ya ves que ahora nuestro pelinegro está robándose el show. Besotes y muchas gracias por pasarte).

También gracias a todos aquellas que revisan la historia entre las sombras y mi profile que cada vez tiene más visitas. Ya saben que hacen mis días grises soleados =D

Ahora así, y antes de leer este capítulo, los descargos de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada y ahora resfriada y en cama ;)

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias Totales.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**El Despertar**_

Al día siguiente, y sin la necesidad de avisar a Harry o a Ron, y solo acompañada de mi soldado; me dirigí hacía el Orfanato nuevamente, con la idea firme de pedirle a la Madre Superiora que me hiciera sentir de utilidad dándome alguna tarea a realizar.

Al llegar, volví a ver aquellos extraños panfletos en caracteres que me eran totalmente desconocidos, pero entendía perfectamente el significado de los dibujos: "_Muerte a los extranjeros_". Mi piel se escarapeló, pero volví a la tranquilidad diciéndome que tenía a mi carismático soldado junto a mí, que era poco probable que algo sucediera. Al llegar, observé varios niños en la entrada, que jugaban con unas varillas y un charco de agua. Les sonreí, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa, tuve un estremecimiento de nostalgia, y seguí mi camino.

Al encontrarme nuevamente con la Madre Superiora, me preguntó consternada que era lo que me llevaba a buscar alguna actividad en el Orfanato; y que ya hacía mucho con haber venido con mi muy querido esposo.

-_Por favor, hace dos meses que estoy aquí, y mi monotonía me está matando. Déjeme serle de ayuda de alguna forma_ –le pedí, casi suplicante. Necesitaba sentirme útil.

-_Pero mi niña_ –me respondió mirándome a los ojos,- _nosotras hacemos casi todas las actividades, y los huérfanos hacen muchas otras_ – vi en sus ojos determinación, y por un momento creí que diría que no; pero justo cuando ya lo tenía todo por perdido, soltó un suspiro contenido.- _Pero lo cierto es, que con el fallecimiento de muchas de las hermanas por el Cólera, a veces nos faltan manos para poder manejarlo todo. Justo antes que viniera, escribía una carta a la familia e la hermana Marie, que lamentablemente falleció anoche aunque no lo crea. Otra penosa víctima del Cólera._

_-Lo lamento tanto_ –respondí, había visto a la hermana Marie el día anterior medio descompuesta, pero no pensé que no la vería más.- _Si me permite, estaré encantada de asumir las funciones de la hermana Marie _–le pedí, casi supliqué.- _Por favor_

-_Gracias, hija mía_ –me respondió con profundo pesar la Madre Superiora, y pude ver a través de sus ojos fuertes, la desolación de su alma, que me desoló a mi también.- _Eres una mujer joven y muy bonita por cierto_ –acotó.

-_No es verdad_ –dije algo resentida.- _Me siento como si pesarán mil años sobre mis hombros_ -repliqué con amargura.

-_Hija mía, en realidad haces mucho con solo venir aquí con tu esposo. No quisiera volverte a repetirte lo mismo…pero si tanto anhelas ayudar y ser de utilidad, pues creo que podrías ayudar en la Guardería, te parece._

Pues claro que me parecía. Mi rostro después de aquello se iluminó, y mis ansias por ayudar crecieron a tal punto que no cabía en mi pecho de la alegría por ser útil. Claro que no entendía la responsabilidad y la carga de trabajo que era la Guardería. Estúpida yo, niña mimada que quiere hacer grandes cosas cuando jamás había hecho nada en su vida.

El trabajo fue un espanto, y regrese en la tarde a una casa vacía, excepto por Shi Lu y sus humos, y mi guardaespaldas con brillante armadura. Estaba totalmente decepcionada de mi capacidad para el trabajo. Me había asustado al tener que limpiar los pañales de los bebes, y uno incluso me había vomitado en la bonita blusa rosa que llevaba ese día. Pero todas aquellas cosas se vieron recompensadas con lo que sucedió cuando tuve que salir corriendo de aquella habitación para limpiar lo que quedaba de mi bonita blusa.

Recordaba perfectamente la secuencia de sucesos, que se iniciaron con aquel bebito vomitándome encima, y mi horror ante aquello. Recuerdo que se lo entregué con sumo cuidado y prácticamente corría a encontrar un poco de agua para limpiarlo. Ahora me rió cuando recuerdo mis primeros encuentros contigo y con tus pañales, o con tus berrinches de comida.

A los pocos pasos, encontré una palangana con agua muy cerca de la Enfermería. Me acerqué y metí el pañuelo que siempre llevaba al agua, para poder restregarlo en mi blusa y aunque sea sacar un poco del olor y de la mancha que el vomito me había dejado. Al terminar, me regresaba distraída limpiando tratando de terminar de arreglar mi desastre, cuando de pronto me choque con Harry, que también distraído, se dirigía a la Enfermería que se encontraba a espaldas mía, leyendo unos documentos, que seguro eran estudios sobre el Cólera. Por impulso, mi primera reacción fue poner las manos entre la persona con la que me golpeaba y yo, para evitar el golpe. Para mi suerte, o mala suerte, todo dependiendo del punto de vista en el que se vea, mis manos calzaban a la perfección entre los músculos fuertes del pecho de Harry, sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado de la sorpresa bajo mi palma derecha. Harry, en una reacción totalmente inesperada, me sostuvo por la cintura de una forma posesiva. Sentí el calor de sus palmas abrazarme la cintura, y un estremecimiento de…placer? Sí, un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió la columna en una centésima de segundo. Mentira sería decir que en mí se arremolinaron una cantidad de sentimientos que no había experimentado antes. Quise con todas mis fuerzas besarlo en ese mismo instante.

Pero mi mente se acordó que no estamos al aire libre, ni en campos verdes, ni en praderas llenas de flores; si no que nos encontrábamos en medio de un convento, con monjas célibes por todos lados. Me aleje cuanto pude, e hice reaccionar a mis piernas para que realizaran mi orden. Harry se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada; si le sorprendió verme ahí, tampoco dijo nada ni sus ojos dejaron entrever que así sea. Lo único que dije cuando me soltó fue un escueto Hola, y una sonrisa tímida. Fue un momento ideal, y me sentí como una chiquilla que se encuentra recién con un muchacho, y para nada como una esposa que se cruza por casualidad con su marido.

El recuerdo de ese encuentro me seguía provocando ilusión; e incluso ahora, lo recuerdo como una de mis memorias más dulces. Pero en ese momento, era la ilusión vaga y pasajera de que quizás las cosas con Harry mejorarían. Y aunque había sido un desastre para las monjas, una inepta total, mis ganas no menguaban y me dije con firmeza que encontraría la forma perfecta de serles de utilidad a todos.

Realmente en ese momento, estaba tan perdida en mis memorias, que ni siquiera me había percatado que se había hecho de noche, y que Harry estaba entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante. Solo atiné a dedicarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, antes de que Shi Lu empezara con su revuelo para preparar la mesa para la cena.

Al terminar de cenar, cada uno tomó las posiciones habituales. Yo me entretenía armando pequeños juguetes para los niños del orfanato, haciendo ruedas con papeles de colores que había podido conseguir entre mis cosas. Harry estaba sentado cerca al pequeño hogar que teníamos, leyendo un grueso libro de Medicina, seguro algo referido al Cólera. Quería tentar mi suerte de la mañana, y preguntarle cómo había estado su día, pero me contuve. Pero a los pocos minutos, y para mi sorpresa, fue él quien me empezó a conversar sobre su día.

-_Hoy día cerré la fuente única de agua del pueblo_ –dijo, y automáticamente supe por su voz, por la tonalidad que tenía, que se encontraba destrozado y derrumbado por lo que había hecho. Mis ganas de consolarlo fueron grandes, pero no me levanté de mi asiento..

-_Y cómo accederán al agua entonces_ –pregunté, solo para poder escuchar de nuevo su voz, era agradable mantener una conversación civilizada.

-_No lo sé,…aún no lo sé _–respondió, y me miró profundamente de una forma que me hizo estremecer.

-_Pues parece que los dos hemos sido inútiles hoy_ –le dije desviando mi vista de la suya, y soplando mi juguete recién creado.- _No te sorprenderás al saber que soy tan inútil para las monjas como para ti_.

-_El que te creas o no inútil eso solo depende de lo que tu pienses, porque en ningún momento me he referido a ti como una persona inútil_ –me dijo Harry, y se paró dejándome por un momento desconcertada. Fue tanta mi impresión al escucharle hablar bien sobre mí, que ni siquiera me di cuenta que se acercaba a mí con una hermosa y transparente sonrisa en el rostro. Me quito de las manos mi juguete, y sin esperarlo me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche, dormí con una sonrisa en los labios y con mi mano sobre la mejilla que Harry había besado. No sabía si el juguete le había animado o ayudado, claro que luego me enteré que sería la inspiración para poder llevar agua al pueblo. Pero eso fue mucho después. En ese momento, sabía que había hecho algo importante por él, pero no sabía qué había sido.

A los pocos días, Harry salió de junto al General Chang a ver a un alto comisionado para que les brindara su ayuda con soldados que les permitieran armar lo que tenía en mente. Los pormenores de viaje, Scropius, no los conozco; pero sé que luego de ese viaje, Harry y el General Chang se hicieron mucho más amigos de lo que antes eran. Una amistad que incluso hasta hoy se mantiene, a pesar de las distancias, el tiempo e incluso la ausencia.

Para cuando Harry había regresado de su viaje, yo ya me había establecido como maestra de música en el Orfanato. Mis concomimientos con el piano, me permitieron serles de utilidad enseñando a las pequeñas, e incluso a veces, entreteniéndolas. En una de esas ocasiones, Harry me encontró tocando una pequeña parte de un Gnossienne. Sentí su mirada mientras lo tocaba, me estremecía, pero en cierta medida, me gustaba contar con su atención.

Al llegar la noche, y después de la cena, los dos como de costumbre nos dirigimos al hogar. Mientras Harry leía, yo cocía algunas cosas que necesitaban ser remendadas. Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió hacer algo de conversación, hablándole a Harry sobre el bien que hacían las monjas y del nuevo bebe que habían traído al Orfanato.

_-La verdad que su accionar es mucho más complicado de lo que crees_ – respondió sin ganas, como si fuera un peso muerto el que hablara.

-_Que complicación puede haber en darle esperanza al que lo necesita, o darle cobijo, o alimento_ –estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

-_Tus monjas, no solamente hacen eso, sino que también les quitan a sus bebes y les ofrecen dinero por ellos. Ellas están haciéndolos pequeños católicos_ –respiró y continuo.- _Ninguno hemos venido a China sin un propósito._

-_Aun así, yo creo que hacen una labor loable. Me siento muy a gusto con ellas. O crees que no es algo loable_ –le pregunté.

-_La verdad que no me interesa. Yo vine aquí con el único propósito de estudiar y de ayudar con el Cólera, nada más_.

-_Pero no todo es eso Harry_ –yo estaba realmente molesta, y me molestaba aún más que él me hiciera creer que no le importaba.- _La gente, los humanos, somos mucho más complejos de lo que tú crees _–le grité casi, parándome de la silla y encarándolo_.- Los humanos somos mucho más complejos que tus pequeños y estúpidos microscopios._- Había perdido el control, ahora lo reconozco, y la rabia me hizo ponerme a llorar.- _No…nosotros somos impredecibles, cometemos errores …y… decepcionamos_ –recién en ese momento me di cuenta que me estaba justificando, que estaba diciéndole a Harry que había cometido un error.

Harry me miraba de una forma indescriptible. Sentía el conflicto interno de acercarse a mí o de dejarme llorando mi miseria. Pero yo no podía parar, todo el dolor que sentía por su rechazo lo estaba dejando escapar en ese segundo.

-_Lo siento_ –dije llorando, derrotada y sentándome de nuevo en aquella silla de mimbre_.- Siento no ser la mujer que hubieras esperado que sería. Siento lo que paso con Draco_ –apenas mencioné su nombre, Harry agarró con más fuerza el libro, que incluso llegue a pensar que lo rompería.- _Siento que hayamos terminando odiándonos…_ -no fui capaz de terminar de hablar, y baje mi cabeza para llorar en silencio.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos hablamos, y el silencio de nuestros labios solo era roto por el resonar de los latidos de nuestro corazones acompasados. Harry volvió a su lectura minutos después, y yo estaba preparada para irme cuando empezó a hablar.

-_Yo…no te odio_ –y dicho eso, se fue, dejándome sola en la habitación, pero con la esperanza de que las cosas tenían arreglo.

Días después, ya se nos había hecho habitual sentarnos los dos juntos frente al hogar, ensimismados cada uno en lo suyo. En un momento inesperado, Harry inició la conversación, de una forma tan intempestiva, que tuve que volver a preguntarle lo que me había dicho.

-_¿A ti te gustan los juegos no es así?_ –repitió sin molestia, y quizás con un poco de socarronería.

-_Sí, me gustan_ –contesté, y agregué.- _Esa fue la forma en que fui criada… me gustan los hombres que saben algún juego, que me hacen sonreír._

-_Y yo no te hacía sonreír no es así_ – respondió, pero no fue una queja sino solo la confirmación de un hecho. Sonrió con sarcasmo, pero sonrió al final. Yo también sonreí.

_-Lo lamento_ –dije en forma de disculpa.- _Tú me arrastraste a todos esos museos y canales en nuestra Luna de Miel, que por un momento pensé que estaba en excursión con el Internado en el que estuve de niña_ –sonreí.

_-Es cierto, quizás quisimos ver en el otro cualidades que nunca tuvimos _–lo dijo sonriendo, y mi corazón se quiso romper en mil pedazos.

-_Harry_ –lo llamé luego de unos segundos.- _Por qué no abriste la puerta ese día, si sabías que Draco estaba ahí_ –Harry no respondió en un primer momento, y temí que quizás la brecha que había disminuido con los días, otra vez que incrementara.

-_Porque….porque no valía la pena_ –me dijo aún teniendo una sonrisa sincera en los labios, que llegaba a sus ojos_.- O porque soy demasiado orgulloso para luchar_.

Luego de unos días, las cosas entre nosotros se normalizaron, pero no fue hasta aquella tarde del viernes que comprobé el amor que aún me tenía mi esposo, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros; ese día, pude comprobar in situ, que mi esposo, que Harry, no me odiaba.

Las cosas se habían puesto más complicadas de lo normal, y ese viernes, a Harry le había avisando el General Chang que colocarían a una cantidad de soldados fuera del Orfanato, y que lo recomendable es que no saliera sola por el pueblo, que me quedara dentro. Para lástima de todos, yo ya había salido antes de que Harry me pudiera avisar.

Había pensando ese día en ayudar con la cena a Shi Lu, y por eso había salido temprano solo con mi leal soldado junto a mí. En el camino había visto los aires un poco agitados entre los pobladores y el miedo me invadió. Les pedí a los cargadores que fueran más rápido y que no se detuvieran, pero ya era tarde, algunos jóvenes que manifestaban me habían visto, y se acercaron al palanquín con el único propósito de hacerme caer.

Cuando lo lograron, y a pesar de mi valiente soldado que ya hacía tirado en el suelo con un golpe monumental en la frente, mi miedo fue tal que supe que si no corría en ese momento no tendría otro para poder dudar. Así que corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho y rogué a todos los dioses porque Harry me encontrara.

Pude meterme a una casa, pero con los jóvenes detrás de mí. La adrenalina corría tanto por mi cuerpo, que cuando me vi acorralada, voltee a gritarles y justo en ese momento Harry llego.

_-¿Estás bien? _–me preguntó atemorizado, sabía que le preocupaba que me hubieran hecho algo

_-Sí… sí_ –llegué a contestarle y me impresioné de que aún tuviera voz para responderle. Luego empezó a decirles en chino que se alejarán, y cuando no quisieron comenzó a empujarlos y ellos a él. Fue en ese momento en que supe que temía por su vida, que supe que si le pasaba algo yo simplemente no me lo perdonaría.

Pero las cosas no pasaron a más. Justo en ese momento mi amable soldado uso el arma que jamás había usado, permitiéndonos que Harry y yo pudiéramos escapar del mar de manifestantes. Mi esposo me tomó de la mano y me llevo a casa.

* * *

Hoy no hay nota de la autora...sólo

GRACIAS TOTALES!

Nos leemos

Vale!


	8. El Amor

Hola!

Aish No, no sean malas no me arrojen tantas cosas. Jeje lo siento y lo siento de verás. Me he mantenido muy alejada de este mundo y no todo ha sido por mi culpa. Sé que quizás no les interese, pero bueno he estado con mil cosas en la Facultad y en la Oficina, para aumentarle la situación política en mi país es medio endeble y las elecciones nos tienen a todos con la cabeza de vueltas. Pero aquí estoy con los últimos capítulos del fic, ya sólo nos queda un capítulo más y un epílogo así que vamos en la cuenta regresiva. Pero antes que todo, los agradecimientos respectivos.

Gracias Totales a: **Kari Uchiyama** (Sí hay libro y película, pero dale espera hasta que se acabe el fic. Gracias por lo que dices, me sonrojo y perdona la demora. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap), **Wolffie** (Gracias, lo sé soy una completa malvada, pero espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo. Besotes), **Vladislav** (Gracias por seguir aquí. Beso), sailor mercuri o neptune (Sii lo siento, me demoré demasiado está vez pero no ocurrirá de nuevo. Besotes),** gry-hansy-sly** (Y sí que han llegado a la siguiente parte, no soy buena escribiendo lemmon por eso no me he atrevido a hacerlo má atrevido jeje. Besos y gracias por seguir aquí) y **marce** (Exacto, a veces nos tienen que golpear para darnos cuenta de que la persona que realmente nos ama siempre está ahí. Besos y gracias por seguir)

También gracias a todos aquellas que revisan la historia entre las sombras y mi profile que cada vez tiene más visitas. Ya saben que hacen mis días grises soleados =D

Ahora así, y antes de leer este capítulo, los descargos de siempre: Los personajes no son míos sino de Jotaka, y la idea original tampoco es mía sino de Warner Independet Pictures. Lo único mío, son los desvarios de una mente medio perturbada, cansada y algo vieja ya =(

De nuevo, y una vez más, gracias a mi beta: **YUMEY**. ...Qué haría sin ti mujer =)

Gracias Totales.

***No se olviden que al final hay para dejar review eh jejeje...solo aviso...solo pido unito siiii***

* * *

**THE PAINTED VEIL**

_**El Amor  
**_

De los minutos que transcurrieron a continuación, no tengo la menor idea. Quizás se debiera a la cantidad de adrenalina que circulaba por mi cuerpo en aquel preciso instante; o al simple hecho de que fuera la mano de Harry la que me arrastrara por el amasijo de callejuelas que era el pueblo, para salir finalmente al río que cruzaríamos en una barca y que nos llevaría a casa. En ese momento me sentía como una frágil muñeca de trapo.

No tomé conciencia del lugar donde me encontraba, sino hasta que sentí la inestabilidad de la barca deslizándose por el río. Comencé a temblar de forma incontrolable, y era tanto, que Harry me tomó de los hombros y me miró con esos increíbles ojos verdes.

-_Tranquila, todo ha pasado. Estás a salvo_ –lo dijo con una seguridad tan única, que el temblor, mi miedo y la angustia, desaparecieron en un instante.

Luego, y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo más, Harry me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos. La impresión de su acto, y toda la tensión del día, pudieron conmigo y mis frágiles emociones. No aguanté ni un segundo más, y aferrándome a él como si fuera mi última tabla de salvación, empecé a llorar como no lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Harry acarició mis cabellos con una ternura que jamás la hubiera imaginado, y eso, hizo a mi corazón estremecerse aún más. Mojé su suave camisa de algodón con mis lágrimas, y él incluso me apretó más a su cuerpo, cuando un fuerte estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

Al llegar a la otra orilla, Harry me sostuvo delicadamente para que pueda desembarcar. Aun cuando sentía las piernas flaquear, tenía un sentimiento de amor a mi esposo, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Era más que ternura. En ese momento me di cuenta que lo amaba, que lo amaba realmente.

Caminamos en silencio, y mientras traspasábamos las rejas que separaban el camino de la casa, vimos a Shi Lu apurando el paso para darnos el alcance. Llego moviendo los brazos y hablando apuradamente. No entendí nada, y me deje jalar por ella y Harry hasta el interior de la casa. Me di cuenta que mi esposo buscaba el whisky que habíamos traído. Él y yo necesitábamos un trago con urgencia, relajarnos y quedarnos en silencio para poder asimilar el susto.

Había pensando darle el día libre a Shi Lu, si bien apreciaba su presencia, en ese momento necesitaba estar a solas con Harry. Pero sorprendentemente él también había pensando lo mismo. Se acercó a ella y en su lengua apretada, le pidió que nos dejara solos. Ella, muy a su pesar se fue.

Me senté en un rincón de la mesa, algo abstraída en mis pensamientos. Y veía a Harry buscar la botella de whisky por los rincones de la casa. No la encontró. Fue entonces que decidió ir donde Ron, para preguntarle si tenía algo. Necesitábamos relajarnos.

-_Voy a ver si Weasley tiene algo de coñac o whisky_ –me dijo tocándome el hombro para que le presentara atención.- _No voy a demorar. No salgas por favor_ –y salió sin esperar contestación.

Pasaron los minutos y Harry no volvía. Pasó media hora, y aunque aún seguía muy afectada por lo sucedido, junté fuerzas y me acerqué a la terraza que daba a la casa de Ron. Un sonido lejano de música me llegó, y supuse que mi marido entretenido se había quedado. Sonreí.

Entré y me dirigí al dormitorio. Ahora agradecía haber traído un vestido decente y acorde con la situación. De color rojo, con una pequeña pero sensual abertura en la espalda, y corto; se amoldaba muy bien a mi cuerpo. Lo acompañé con unas zapatillas de tacón, las únicas que había traído. Me miré al espejo y las ganas de brillar esa noche, me motivaron a maquillarme ligeramente.

Caminé con cuidado hasta la puerta de la casa de Ron. La música, alegre y contagiosa, estaba más alta de lo normal, y se acompañaba por las risas de Ron y de Harry. Me hice paso por la delgada cortina de cuentas, y rápidamente obtuve la vista de una mujer en un vestido casi transparente, que parecía una imagen etérea que bailaba con un vaso de whisky en la mano al ritmo de la música.

Los dos hombres fijaron su vista en mí, y Harry me miró como jamás antes lo había hecho. Observé deseo en sus ojos, y me estremecí involuntariamente. Mei Li, que era como se llamaba la compañera de Ron, se acercó a mí y me ofreció su vaso de whisky. Atónita se lo acepté, y ella besó mi mejilla contenta, y siguió cantando. Sentí celos de Mei Li y de su capacidad de brillar en plena noche. Era mágica y me sentí disminuida, quise poder brillar como ella. Tome la copa que me había dado y la apuré de un solo trago, que me raspó la garganta pero que me dio fuerzas.

Ron me hizo una seña para que me sentara con él, o que más bien me reclinará junto a un gran sofá en el fondo de la habitación. Harry se desplazó a uno al costado y algo oculto entre las sombras de la habitación; mientras seguía observando con avidez, los sinuosos movimientos de Mei Li.

Mi necesidad de saber, y luego de varias copas, me impulsaron a preguntarle a Ron cómo había llegado a Mei tan fu, con Mei Li. Mi atrevimiento fue tal, que olvidé todo formalismo hasta ahora usado. Lo que ocasionaba la semi ebriedad.

-¿_Cómo fue que terminaste con ella aquí_? –le pregunté y antes de responder, Ron sonrió.

-_La conocí cuando era solo una niña_ –recordó, mirando hacía la hermosa mujer que danzaba. Ansié que Harry siempre me mirara de aquella forma.- _Yo pasé por Pekín antes de llegar como agregado aquí_ –calló por un momento sumido en sus recuerdos, y yo apuré un trago más que me raspó la garganta_.- Su familia me acogió a mi llegada, y ella siempre se había mostrado solícita conmigo, pero yo no había prestado más atención de la necesaria_ –rió ante mi cara de asombro y continuó.- _Cuando iba a dejar Pekín, la sorprendí en el carro que me llevaba a la estación. Se ha rehusado a separarse de mí desde ese entonces._

-_Me doy cuenta ahora que realmente la amas_ –me aventuré a decir.

-_Y qué te hace creer que es así_ -respondió él, tuteándome como nunca lo había hecho.

-_Lo veo en tus ojos_ –fue mi corta respuesta. Pero en el fondo, estaba realmente sorprendida. Nunca hubiera pensado que hubieran fugado los dos juntos. Me era increíble y quise saber que la había motivado a irse con él, y sobre todo a seguir con él.

-_Pero… Me preguntó qué es lo que ella ve en ti_ –quizás la pregunta fuera grosera en otro contexto, pero no ahí. Habíamos creado un nexo a otro nivel, y mi pregunta fue tomada con mucha naturalidad. Ron no era un hombre mal parecido; era en cambio, gallardo y varonil, con un cabello pelirrojo sumamente seductor.

Sin esperar un segundo, Ron le transmitió a Mei Li mi duda, y ella tampoco demoró en contestar. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, se acercó hacía nosotros, y le plantó un beso a Ron. Yo, algo incómoda, paseé mi vista por la habitación, chocándome con los ojos verdes de Harry en mi recorrido. Otro estremecimiento me recorrió.

-_Ella dice que me ama porque soy un hombre bueno_ –respondió, y la simpleza de las palabras me hizo saber que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-_Amar sólo por su calidad de bueno, por lo virtuoso que eres_ –me dije en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y miré disimuladamente a Harry que tomaba otra copa de whisky.- _Es romántico e idílico_

No recuerdo muchas cosas luego de aquellas palabras. Desperté muchas horas después, con la cabeza adolorida y echada en el mismo sofá donde rato antes conversaba con Ron y mirábamos a Mei Li bailar. Me levanté con un mareo, y busqué a Harry a mí alrededor. No estaba.

Comencé a caminar por el salón, y encontré otra cortina de mostacillas que daba al dormitorio de Ron y Mei Li. Había entrevisto la espalda desnuda de ella sobre Ron, y mi curiosidad se acrecentó a tal punto, que me vi acercándome más y más a la puerta. Veía tal ternura y pasión en sus movimientos y roces, que sentí envidia. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, sentí una mano en mi cintura que me detenía y pegué un grito ahogado que llamó la atención de la pareja en la cama.

Era Harry, que había evitado que irrumpiera en la privacidad de nuestros nuevos amigos. Salí avergonzada y caminé sola hasta la casa. Harry me siguió unos minutos después. Era casi el alba cuando llegamos los dos a la casa.

Estaba realmente cansada, y me dirigí al dormitorio a desvestirme mientras que Harry se dirigió al suyo. Las puertas que conectaban nuestros cuartos, aún estaban abiertas, y sentí la mirada de él, sobre mi cuerpo mientras me desnudaba. Levanté una a una mis piernas, para retirar las finas zapatillas de tacón, y paseé por mi rostro sudoroso la palma de mi mano de forma sinuosa. Si me lo preguntas ahora, sí…estaba provocándolo. La razón la dejo a tu imaginación.

Comencé a desabrochar el vestido hermoso que llevaba puesto, pero fue tan insistente la mirada de Harry, que apenas pude voltearme, dejé caer el vestido mostrándome delante de él completamente desnuda. Su mirada era de tal deseo y pasión que me sentí completamente feliz, cuando me tomó en sus brazos y me besó de una forma descomunal, que gemí ante el beso y sentí su sonrisa en los labios.

Lo desvestí con ansiedad, tratando de entrar en contacto son su piel lo más rápido posible. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa por sentirlo en mí, junto a mí, alrededor de mí. Y él me prodigó con las mil caricias que jamás antes hubiera creído posible que fueran a venir de él. Me hizo el amor como jamás nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Draco. Fue amable y rudo, apasionado y lento, y entró en mí con una delicadeza que me hizo llorar por la emoción jamás sentida. Pero uno de los momentos que más tengo grabados a fuego en mi mente, fue cuando en medio de nuestra quizás, excesiva pasión, me miró a los ojos como si pudiera ver el Universo en ellos, y yo acaricié su rostro, y tomé sus labios para que se fundieran con los míos. En ese momento, supe que me amaba y que yo lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Fue un momento perfecto, un momento de ensueño.

Más tarde en la mañana, me despertó un movimiento cerca a mí. Era Harry moviéndose cautelosamente para no despertarme, y claro, total y absolutamente desnudo. Una visión de ensueño para mí, una mujer enamorada absolutamente de su esposo. Estaba buscando regresar a su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido, pero sin percatarse que yo ya me encontraba despierta para saludarlo y avergonzarlo sólo un poco.

-_Buenos días_ –dije sonriendo y esperando a que diera la vuelta para darme cara. Su rostro con tanto deseo anoche, ahora parecía el de un niño atrapado en una travesura, me llené de ternura y quise tenerlo nuevamente junto a mí.

-_Bu…buen día_ –tartamudeó y no pude aguantar la risa. Se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan seductor sólo con una sábana cubriendo su masculinidad, que me reproché a mi misma por no darme cuenta del hombre que tenía a mi lado. Moví la cabeza para sacarme las ideas.

-_Creo que lo mejor será que nos mantengamos alejados del pueblo hoy_ –dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-_De acuerdo_ -respondí y observé como Harry caminaba de espaldas a la seguridad de su habitación. Me sentí en una felicidad completa. Nunca supuse que duraría tan poco.

A media mañana, Harry había salido al campo. Estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con el proyecto que tenía entre manos, que involucraba el problema del agua para el pueblo. Yo en cambio, decidí pasear por la rivera del río con mi siempre leal guardián; y al que ahora, ya no le hacía problemas por acompañarme.

Paseamos por algunas horas, disfrutando del día, de lo hermoso de la vista y sobre todo de la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento. Al voltear por recodo del río, pudimos ver a Harry y a otros hombres discutiendo sobre una compra. Parecía que eran unos bueyes que mi marido quería comprar. No pude aguantar la tentación de acercarme.

-_Qué haces aquí_ –me preguntó, y por un momento pensé que se molestaría por mi intromisión.

-_Yo … yo pasaba y te escuché, quería saber a qué venía el jaleo_ –dije segura conforme hablaba.

Harry sonrió, y me contó que el jaleo se debía a que el hombre quería cobrarle una cantidad exorbitante por el bambú que usaría para llevar agua al pueblo. Y mientras me contaba, miraba de reojo al vendedor, pensando que quizás mi presencia lo ablandaría para no cobrarle tanto. Luego de unos minutos de observarlo hacer sus transacciones, Harry volteó con una mirada sonriente.

-_Bueno, quiéres regresar a la casa?_ -preguntó sinceramente.

-_En qué, en búfalo?_ -pregunté mirando a la bestia que estaba a orillas del río, acabando con su sed.

Harry me llevó por una paseo en las barcas que paseaban todos los días por el río. Me enseñó sus avances con la línea que iba a transportar agua desde una distancia segura al pueblo, y que había sido gracias a una idea que yo le había dado. Me había presentado como su esposa con los pobladores, habíamos sonreído, reído, amado, besado y amado. Habían sido un par de días alejados de todo y buscándonos solo a nosotros dos. Nos habíamos compenetrado de una forma inimaginable. Yo era feliz, él era feliz, eramos felices.

A los dos días de pasar una segunda luna de miel, yo regresé a trabajar como profesora de música en el Orfanato, y Harry a trabajar con los pacientes enfermos de Cólera. Aún seguía feliz y mi felicidad se contagiaba a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. Así que ese día decidí enserñarles a bailar. Nos pusimos en parejas y empezamos con las niñas a dar vueltas y vueltas; hasta que comencé a sentir que perdía la fuerza en las piernas y caí.

Cuando desperté, tenía a la mitad de las monjas alrededor mío, y juro que pensé que me moría.

-_Madre, acaso voy a morir?_ -le pregunté a la Madre Superiora, que era la que se encontraba más cerca a mí.

-_No, no ma chere -_me dijo amorosamente.-_ No seas tontita, pero ahora debes preocuparte mucho más por ti_ -todas las monjas sonrieron en señal de amistad.- _Es muy probable que estés esperando un hijo, mi niña_ -sentí que el mundo se me desmoronaba, y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos con angustía acumulada en mi interior.

-_Em..embarazada? Pero eso no puede ser -_quise desmentir la noticia, tapar el sol con un dedo.

-_Sí, mi niña. La hermana Solange lo ha comprobado, y ella tiene mucha experiencia en ello, viene de una numerosa familia_ -afirmó la Madre Superiora, y yo solo quería morir.-_ Piensa en lo contento que se pondrá tu marido._

Y mientras ellas festejaban, yo sólo podía pensar en el momento en que tuviera que decírselo a Harry. Tenía miedo de la forma en que reaccionaría, en la forma en que me miraría luego. Mis momentos felices habían pasado, y ahora me enfrentaba a las consecuencias de mis actos. Maldije una y mil veces el nombre de Draco Malfoy, y quise con toda mi alma saber el destino de mi bebe y el mío.

* * *

Y ahora solo nos queda un capítulo y el epílogo. Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de mi demora

GRACIAS TOTALES!

Nos leemos

Vale!


End file.
